Calvin and Hobbes the movie 4
by Comicfreak1007
Summary: STORY IS ON HOLD INDEFINTELY.
1. They're Eight

Calvin and Hobbes the movie 4

Chapter one

_To Papermario: Thanks for the idea! I like it._

Calvin, Susie, Nick, and Hobbes were inside, watching cartoons. Yep.

This is where we left off. Calvin and his friends are still eight, and Calvin still has Hobbes. Suddenly, Dad was struggling with something. Calvin and his friends heard Dad struggling, so they turned to look at him.

Dad wiped his forehead.

He looked at the kids and Hobbes.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Calvin asked.

"I'm taking this chest of old junk to the garage." Dad said.

There was silence.

"Well, keep it down, will ya? We're trying to watch TV here!"

"Well, gee, I'm sorry, Calvin." Dad said sarcastically. "I'm struggling with this heavy chest, and I'm getting gray hairs on my head every second…"

"Cool, really?" Calvin asked eagerly.

"No. I can't carry this chest dependently. I could really use assistant." The kids just stared at Dad. Dad sighed.

"That would be you guys!"

"**OH YEAH!**" The three of them got up and decided to help Dad. Their hands were on the chest, ready to lift it.

"On the count of three." Dad said.

"One…two…"

"Hold up, my brother." Nick said.

"Yes, Nicholas?"

"Do we pull on three, or one, two, three, and pull?"

"We'll pull on three! Okay…one…two…three!"

All of them were lifting the heavy chest.

"This chest is…um…light." Calvin choked.

"LIGHT? Oh my god, Calvin! This thing is crushing my hands! Eeeeeeeeee…..ooh….How long is the garage?"

"About two minutes." Dad replied.

Nick turned to look at the audience.

"We're dead meat here, folks." He said in a lifeless tone.

"Oh, would you be quiet? We're here." Dad said. With his right hand, Dad quickly opened the door of the garage. Everyone stepped inside.

"Okay, put it down, lightly. One, two, three."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nick yelled.

He was holding his left foot.

"I told you to put it down lightly, Nick!" Dad said.

"Yo, like I had a choice!" Nick yelled.

"Alright. Let me see." Dad said as calmly as possible.

Nick lifted his painful foot. Dad touched it. Nick yelped.

"Well, it's broken." Dad explained.

"Come on. We have to go to the doctor." Nick gasped.

"Nuh-uh! I ain't going anywhere. See? My foot's better. Gotta go! Mommy!"

Nick painfully ran out of the garage, and into the living room.

Dad was chasing Nick.

"Nick, come back!"

"No way, dude!" Nick said. Nick was now running upstairs, saying 'Ow' every time he ran up a step. Dad was catching up to Nick. Nick made it to Calvin's room. He slowly crawled under Calvin's bed. Dad came in shortly after.

"Oh, Nick? Come out and play…"

Dad said in a low, scary voice.

Nick shivered in fear quietly as he's staring at Dad's feet coming towards the bed.

"Oh well, since I can't find Nick, I guess I'm going to have to play _Dance Dance Revolution _all by myself." Dad said.

He was holding the video game case of it. Man, I love that game.

"It's got over 70 songs." Dad said.

"So many difficulties, steps, music, and beats. Ahh…well, I can't wait to play it."

"Does it have Drop the Bomb by Scottie D.?" Nick asked, slowly crawling out of the bed.

"Aha!" Dad said, pointing to Nick from under the bed.

"Darn it." Nick muttered, Dad ran over to Nick, and picked him up.

"Let me go, or else I'm gonna have to go…Jackie Chan on you!" Nick said.

Then, he made karate noises, trying to get out of Dad's arms, but no avail.

"I don't want to hear any complaints." Dad said.

"You're going to the doctor, and that's that."

Susie and Calvin were still in the garage.

"Where are they?" Susie asked.

"Wait for it." Calvin said.

Moments later, Dad barged into the garage, carrying Nick.

"I said, LET ME GO!" Nick yelled.

Dad didn't say anything. He opened the car door, and put Nick in it. Before Dad quickly closed the car door, Nick said, "My father will sue you!"

Dad laughed.

"I'm a lawyer. He can't sue me." Dad opened the car door on the other said. SLAM! The door closed. Then, the car started.

"Hey, wait for me!" Calvin said, running to the car.

"I'm going, too!" Susie said, following Calvin.

Calvin quickly opened the car door, and Susie quickly closed it.

Then, the car was backing up. Then, the car drove away.

* * *

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELO! And welcome to Wheel of Annihilation!" An alien host said. You can tell that this is not Earth. No Sir. 

This is Planet Akerosis. Planet Akerosis is the fastest growing unknown planet in the universe.

Alien tourists come here every year.

Alien families and relatives have held picnics here, too. Right now, we're in Akore Stadium. Akore is the largest stadium in the universe, holding 93 million people. The population of the planet 243,384,127,973,056 people.

Wheel of Annihilation is a parody of Wheel of Fortune.

Three alien contestants get to guess a number that the alien host is thinking.

If they get it right, they get to choose what Planet to annihilate. If they fail, they lose. So far, three planets have been annihilated.

"Please give a hand of our three alien contestants…Terry, Mike, and Sally."

The audience is clapping loudly.

"Alright, you guys know the rules, right?" The alien host asked.

The three contestants nodded.

"Okay, let's get started. …okay, guess what number that's in my head right now?"

"287?" Sally asked.

"NO!"

"94?" Terry asked.

"NO!" The alien host said.

"Is it 0?" Mike asked.

"CORRECTAMUNDO!" The alien host yelled.

The audience has gone wild.

"You, Mike, get to pick which planet to annihilate, and or destroy!"

Mike scratched his chin. "Hmm…I pick Earth!" Everyone gasped.

"Earth? The human planet?" The host asked.

"He's out of his mind!" Someone in the audience said.

"Well…Earth it is." The alien host said.

Everyone in the audience were booing at Mike, and throwing stuff at him.

"Boo, you stink!" Another person in the audience said.

"You have a week to destroy it. If you don't succeed, you lose!" The alien host said enthusiastically.

Mike left the stadium to get his stuff to destroy our planet.

Will Calvin, Susie, Nick, and Hobbes save our planet, or will our planet be doomed? Find out…

**Please R&R if you want to read the rest.**


	2. Hmm?

Chapter two

Dad, Calvin, Nick, and Susie came home an hour or so later.

Mom was dusting while they were gone.

"Goodness, what happened?" Mom asked, walking over to Dad.

"Nick broke his foot." Dad replied.

"Yeah. It wasn't pretty." Calvin said.

Susie nodded.

"Well, how did Nick break his foot?" Mom asked.

No one said anything. Finally, Susie said, "Ask Nick."

Mom looked at Nick. He was just standing there, sulking.

He also has a cast on his left foot.

"Nick, sweetie, how on Earth did you break your foot?" Mom asked.

"Me, Susie, and Calvin were helping his dad lift a heavy, and I accidentally dropped the chest on my foot."

Mom gave Dad a quizzical look.

"Can you describe the chest for me please?" Mom said.

Nick sniffed.

"Well, it was yellow, had little brown ships on the top, and there was a gray lock on it."

Mom gave Dad a shocking look.

"Did it have dust all over the chest?" Mom asked.

Nick nodded.

Mom gave Dad that 'I'm going to kill you' look.

Dad laughed nervously.

"Well, look at the time? I have to go to a…thing, and I don't want to be late…"

"NOT SO FAST!" Mom said.

Mom turned to Calvin, Susie, and Nick.

"Calvin, you take your friends to your room."

"But…"

"**GO!**"

"Alright, we're going!" Calvin said.

Confused, Calvin and Susie were running upstairs and carrying Nick at the same time.

Once they got there, they threw Nick on the bed.

"Okay, you need a wheelchair!" Susie said.

"I have one in my closet." Calvin said opening his closet door.

45 comic book issues, a football, and a baseball bat later, Calvin found the wheel chair.

Calvin put the wheel chair in front of Nick.

"Come on. Sit on it." Calvin said.

Nick carefully sat on the wheel chair.

"Hey, this is really comfortable." Nick said.

"Here's the best part." Susie said.

"I put in a stick on the right arm of the wheel chair. Do you see it?" Nick looked at the right arm of the wheel chair.

He saw an ordinary stick super glued onto the wheelchair.

"Move the stick." Susie said.

Should Nick do it?

His heart is saying yes, but his brain is saying no.

But if he wants to know what the stick does, he has to move it.

Nick moved the stick, and guess what?

The wheelchair moved!

"Hey, this is pretty cool." Nick said, turning the wheelchair around and around.

"I know, isn't it amazing?" Susie said.

"Hobbes, I forgot Hobbes!" Calvin said.

He ran out the door. Once he was downstairs, he saw Hobbes in the living room, on the couch. He grabbed Hobbes off the couch.

Then, he heard some strange noises.

Calvin went into the kitchen to see what was going on.

Once he got there, he saw Mom and Dad. Mom was carrying a bowl of potato salad. Then, she grabbed her wooden spoon, scooped up a spoon full of potato salad, and shoved them into Dad's mouth.

"Gross! Mom's potato salad! Close your eyes, Hobbes."

"Yuck, that's so nasty!" Hobbes said.

"But I can't seem to stop watching it."

"Mom, why are you feeding Dad potato salad?"

"Let's say that this is a thank you for building that chest in the first place." Mom said.

"Besides, he likes my potato salad." Dad quickly turned around, and shook his head at Calvin. So I'm guessing that he doesn't like her potato salad.

"Turn around." Mom said.

Dad turned around.

"Here's some more potato salad."

"Yuck! See ya Dad! I don't want to be in your shoes!" Calvin walked out of the kitchen, knowing that his friends are still waiting for him in his room. Calvin came back in the room with Hobbes.

"Where was Hobbes?" Susie asked.

"He was on the couch. I guess he likes those cartoons."

"I sure do, but I always keep getting that twitch from watching those superhero cartoons for some strange reason." Hobbes said.

Susie and Nick laughed.

"Well, I have to go home. See ya, Cal." Nick said.

"Yeah. I'm going, too." Susie said, following Nick out the door.

As soon as Susie and Nick left the house, Calvin looked at his watch. It was 9:00 already! Calvin took off his clothes and put on his pajamas.

Then, he grabbed Hobbes and they both climbed in bed.

"Good night, buddy." Calvin said.

"Good night." Hobbes said.

Then, Calvin turned off the lamb. Five seconds later, Hobbes turned on the lamp.

"Calvin, is tomorrow Saturday?" Hobbes asked.

"Uh huh."

"I thought so." Hobbes turned off the lamp.

Calvin opened his eyes. He yawned and slowly got out of bed.

He looked outside the window. It was sunny and the birds were chirping. He changed into his normal clothes, grabbed Hobbes, and went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and ate it in two bites. He threw it in the trash can.

After that, he and Hobbes walked into the backyard.

Calvin and Hobbes were in the backyard.

Calvin was about to grab his football, but suddenly, he froze.

Moments later, Mike the alien appeared.

He looked at Calvin and Hobbes who was frozen.

Mike grabbed his watch, and pushed the SCAN button.

Then red light came out of the watch.

The red light was on Calvin and Hobbes, and it was moving vertically.

Then, the red light disappeared. Mike looked at his watch.

**Please Wait…**

**3**

**19**

**44**

**56**

**63**

**72**

**85 **

**93**

**100**

**Name: Calvin**

**Age: 8**

**Height: 4'2"**

**Weight: 57 pounds**

**Description: Yellow spiky hair, red black striped shirt, black pants, red sneakers**

**Likes: Football, His friends, Susie and Nick, and Hobbes TV, and his club (G.R.O.S.B.), insects, mud**

**Dislikes: Rosalyn, Miss Wormwood, Moe, His parents, seaweed, wet towels, pianos**

**Name: Hobbes**

**Age: Unknown**

**Height: 5'1"**

**Weight: 111**

**Description: Orange tiger, black stripes on tail**

**Likes: Calvin, Susie and Nick, Tuna, Salmon, any kind of fish, football, G.R.O.S.B.**

**Dislikes: Eating Tommy Chestnut, Spam, Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs**

"Ooh, the Earth potentate!" Mike said.

"Planet Akerosis will be most pleased." Mike picked up Calvin and Hobbes, still frozen.

Mike walked inside his spaceship with Calvin and Hobbes. Mike unfroze them.

Calvin opened his eyes. He looked around.

"Hey, where are we?" Calvin said.

"I don't know, but I don't like this!" Hobbes said.

Calvin looked around some more.

He then saw Susie and Nick 30 yards away from where Calvin was standing.

"Calvin? Hobbes?' Susie and Nick said.

"Nick? Susie?" Calvin and Hobbes said.

Calvin and Hobbes walked over to Susie and Nick. Everyone hugged each other.

"Where are we?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, but I can tell this is not a good place." Hobbes said.

Everyone heard something.

"I think our questions are going to get answered." Susie said.


	3. Good Times

Chapter three

All four of them saw an elevator opening on the far right side of the spaceship.

Then, they saw an alien. The alien wore a red shirt.

The alien was also very skinny.

Calvin screamed.

"Why, why, of all the things that is boring and decent, WHY?"

"Who are you?" Susie said.

The alien laughed.

"My name's Mike…you must be the Earth potentate."

Nick and Susie gasped.

"Calvin, you're king of Earth? I just don't…"

"I'll explain later." Calvin whispered to Nick quickly.

"How did you know that I'm the Earth potentate?" Calvin asked.

Mike laughed.

"Please. Everyone in Planet Zok and Akerosis are talking about you! Now, I'm going to take you to my planet, where you'll be executed!"

The kids gasped.

"Also, Earth will be annihilated in two days?"

"Why two days?" Susie asked.

"Yeah, why not annihilated it today?" Nick said.

Mike shrugged.

"I think it's more dramatic." He said.

"But if you want, we can change the date of the annihilation."

Calvin started speaking.

"Okay, how about today?"

"NO!" Hobbes, Susie, and Nick yelled.

"13 hours." Mike said.

"Two hours!" Calvin said.

"CALVIN, NO!" Susie and Nick said, jumping on Calvin.

"Alright, two hours it is!" Mike said.

"YOU IDIOT! WHO DIED, AND MADE YOU COMICFREAK'S BROTHER, HUH?" Nick said, choking Calvin.

"Wait a second, I thought you're leg is broken." Mike said.

Nick looked at his leg.

Then, he looked at the audience, and began to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Calvin was gasping for air as soon Nick let go of him.

Susie carried Nick and put him back on the wheelchair.

"Thanks. I really needed that." Nick said.

"Now let's get out of here!" Calvin said.

Mike screamed and ran for Calvin, but Calvin jumped up in the air, and kicked Mike in the face.

While Mike was lying on the ground, Calvin and his friends made a dash toward the door.

With his left eye, Mike looked at the exit door long and hard.

When Calvin tried to open the door, he couldn't.

"Hey, I think this thing is locked!" Calvin said, pulling the door with all his might.

"Step aside. You're probably not doing it right." Susie said.

Susie gave it a try.

She pulled, and pulled, and pulled on the door, but avail.

"Hey, this door is locked!" Susie told her three friends.

"I don't get it." Nick said.

"The door was unlocked when we first got here."

"Yeah, and I never saw anyone locking the door." Susie said.

"Is this spaceship haunted?" Calvin said.

Hobbes scoffed.

"I doubt it." Hobbes said.

"So that means…" Nick said.

Everyone turned to look at Mike, who was now standing up.

"So you locked the door!" Calvin said.

"How did you do that?" Susie asked.

Mike smiled.

"I can move things with my brain." Mike chuckled.

"Well, there's no lock on the door, so…" Susie said.

"The lock on that door is hidden, you fool." Mike said.

"With my brain, I locked the door. Now that you can't escape…"

Mike looked up at the ceiling.

Seconds later, four big holes were on the ceiling.

"Oh, did I mention that I can make things appear with my brain?" Mike said.

"Uh…no." Hobbes said.

"I thought so."

One by one, all of them were sucked into a hole.

First Susie.

She was sucked in the first hole.

Calvin was sucked in the second.

Nick and his wheelchair were sucked in the third hold, and Hobbes was sucked in the fourth and final hole.

After all of them were sucked in their own hole, Mike was laughing hysterically.

"After the Earth potentate's friends are dead, I'll take the Earth potentate back to Planet Akerosis, and I'll win the game, and be rich! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Mike cleared his throat.

"But first, a quick lunch." Mike happily walked out of the room to eat some lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the ceiling (It was dark by the way), there were tall, thin tubes. 

In fact, there were four of them.

Susie was in the first one, Calvin was in the second, Nick, who was sitting on his wheelchair, was in the third one, and Hobbes was on the fourth and final tube.

Each tube was filled with freezing green goop, so that means Calvin and his friends were floating in the tube.

Let's go on.

Calvin was the first one to open his eyes.

He rubbed his eyes.

He noticed that he was trapped in a tube.

He also noticed that he was floating in green goop.

He looked around for his friends.

Luckily, He saw Susie.

Susie was on the right side of Calvin.

Calvin looked to the left. He saw Nick sitting on his wheelchair.

Calvin also saw Hobbes in a tube, too.

Calvin knocked on the inside of his tube to get his friends' attention.

Sure enough, Hobbes, Susie, and Nick woke up as soon as Calvin knocked on the inside of his tube.

None of could talk, as they might choke on the green goop.

So they communicated by knocking.

Calvin knocked first. He knocked five times.

He's saying, "Are you guys alright?"

Susie knocked 11 times.

She's saying, "Yes, we're alright. Where are we?"

Hobbes knocked four times.

He said, "Yeah, where are we?"

Nick knocked on his tube eight times.

He said, "Oh! Oh! I know! I know!"

Calvin knocked four times.

He said, "Yes Nick?"

Nick knocked nine times.

He said, "We're in Mike's ceiling."

Calvin and Susie knocked on their tubes two times simultaneously.

They said, "Pardon me?"

Nick knocked 28 times.

He said, "Well, think about it. We were sucked in Mike's ceiling, so I guess we're still in it."

Susie knocked very slowly.

She did it five times.

She said, "Guys, look at the bottom of your tubes."

All of them looked at the bottom of their tubes.

It said, WARNING! THIS GREEN GOOP WILL KILL YOU IN 10 MINUTES! THIS WILL NOT AFFECT THE EARTH POTENTATE, AS HE WILL LIVE IN THIS TUBE FOR MANY YEARS TO COME. THANK YOU FOR BUYING OUR PRODUCT! FROM: THE DEADLY STUFF STORE.

All of them stared at that message in horror.

They couldn't escape.

Hobbes knocked six times.

He said, "Uh, Calvin? You got a plan to get us out of this **DANG TUBE?**"

Calvin knocked on his tube slowly three times.

He said, "I got nothing."

Everyone hung their heads.

Everyone was thinking of the good times they had before they die tragically.

Calvin won't die, but he's sad because his friends are.

Hobbes was first to think of the good memories he had with Calvin.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK TO TWO YEARS AGO**_

_Hobbes was in the backyard, laying his back against a tree when Calvin ran into the backyard to tell Hobbes something._

"_Hobbes, I just thought of a secret club, and you can be in it!" _

"_Well, you don't say." Hobbes said. _

"_What should we name our club?" Calvin asked Hobbes. _

_Hobbes got up from the ground, and dusted himself off. After he did that, he told Calvin what should be the name of their club. _

"_Let's call it the Hobbes club." He said. _

_Calvin's mouth dropped._

"_The Hobbes fan club? No way! Our club has to be secret and ominous…like…the cynical, darkest, and the ominous club!"_

"_I like my idea better." Hobbes said, crossing his arms. _

_There was silence. _

_Finally, Calvin thought of a name for the club. _

"_I know! Let's call it G.R.O.S.S.!" _

"_G.R.O.S.S.?" Hobbes asked. _

"_It stands for Get Rid Of Slimy girls. That way, Susie can't join!" _

"_So you're saying girls are slimy?" Hobbes asked. _

"_No, all girls are slimy!" Calvin said._

_"Okay, I get to be president of this club."_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up!" Hobbes said._

_"How come you're president? I want to be president of this club!"_

_"No way! I'm president, and that's final!" Calvin said, crossing his arms._

_"Fine, then I get to be king and tyrant." Hobbbes said._

_"I changed my mind! You can be president!" Calvin said._

"_Come on! Let's search for a place that will be perfect for our club!"

* * *

_

_Three minutes later, Calvin and Hobbes were back in the backyard. _

_They tried the closet, but it was too small, so they tried the toy box, but the toy box was too stuffy. _

_Then, they tried the living room, but it was too noisy sometimes. _

"_So, do you have any idea?" Hobbes asked._

"_Because you know what? I got nothing." _

_Calvin snapped his fingers. _

"_The garage! The garage is perfect for a club! How come you never thought of this idea, Hobbes? How come I hadn't?"_

"_Because your brain took a trip to the Bahamas." Hobbes muttered._

"_Shut up!" Calvin spat. _

"_Come on, let's go!' Calvin and Hobbes ran inside. _

_Three minutes later, Calvin and Hobbes were in the garage. They had paper hats on their heads._

"_Just as I thought! Brilliant!" Calvin said._

"_Brilliant!"_

"_Uh, Calvin…"_

"_Don't ruin the moment Hobbes. Now, where was I? Oh, yes…the garage is perfect for this club! It has enough space!"_

"_But, Calvin…" _

"_WHAT?" _

"_Look." Hobbes said, pointing to something in front of him. _

_Calvin turned his head around. He saw his parents' purple car in the garage. Calvin's head is now lobster red. _

"_Do you want lobster butter with that lobster red you have on that face?" Hobbes asked. _

_Calvin ignored Hobbes, and started griping, just like he always does. _

"_PERFECT! JUST OUR LOCK! WE WERE ABOUT TO START A CLUB HERE, BUT NO…! MOM AND DAD'S STUPID CAR IS IN THE WAY! WHAT, THEY THINK THAT THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA IS A FREE COUNTRY?"_

"_Well, actually, Calvin…" _

"_SHUT UP! MY POINT IS THAT I DON'T WANT THIS STUPID CAR RUINING OUR FUN, OUR FREEDOM, OUR HOPES AND DREAMS! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S HEAVY I'M GOING TO MOVE THIS CAR, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" _

"_Shouldn't you ask your Mom first?" Hobbes asked._

_Calvin scoffed. _

"_Please! You know Mom! She doesn't want to be bothered." _

"_Yeah, but I still think that we should ask your Mom before we move her car." Hobbes said. _

"_Oh, would you quit it? Come on, what could go wrong?" _

"_Every time you say that, my tail gets bushy." Hobbes said, holding his tail. _

_Sure enough, his tail is bushy._

"_Look, are you going to help me move the car or what?" Calvin said. _

"…_Well, okay. I'll help you without your Mom's permission, but I'm only doing this once!" _

_Calvin opened the garage door. _

_Then, he and Hobbes pushed the car._

_Pretty soon, the car is moving down the driveway without Calvin and Hobbes' help._

"_HEY! THE CAR IS MOVING…WITHOUT OUR HELP!" Hobbes yelled._

"_AAH! IT'S STILL NOT STOPPING! HELP!" Calvin yelled. _

"_Quick, jump in the car and stop it!" Hobbes told Calvin. _

"_I CAN'T! IT'S TOO FAST! STOP! STOP!" Calvin yelled.

* * *

_

_Meanwhile, in the living room, Mom was in the living room, sitting on her black comfy couch, drinking coffee, and reading a book on parenting. _

"_Hmm…I haven't seen Calvin or his stuffed tiger for 30 minutes now." Mom said. _

_There was a window behind. _

_While she was sipping her coffee, and reading her book, her and dad's car was still going down the driveway. _

_The driveway is seen behind the window behind Mom. _

_Moments later, Calvin and Hobbes ran past the window behind Mom, chasing the car._

"_HELP! RUNAWAY CAR! RUN FOR YOUR NO GOOD LIVES!" Calvin yelled._

"_HOBBES, HELP!" _

"_TIGERS MAY BE FAST, BUT NOT THAT FAST! WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE? YOU'RE TOO SHORT TO JUMP INSIDE THE CAR?" _

"_Hey, the window was closed! WHY DON'T YOU DO IT INSTEAD OF ME, HUH?" _

_After Calvin was done yelling, Mom was done sipping her coffee. _

_She couldn't hear the car or Calvin because she was slurping her coffee way too loud. _

"_That means that he's probably getting into trouble." Mom said.

* * *

_

"_RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, PEOPLE!" Calvin yelled. _

"_WHAT, ARE YOU GUYS TAKING PILLS OR SOMETHING? THERE'S A CAR ON THE LOOSE!"_

"_Oh no, it's going to crash into another cart!" Hobbes said. _

"_I CAN'T LOOK!" Calvin and Hobbes said at the same time, covering their eyes. _

_CRASH! _

_Hobbes opened his eyes. Calvin did, too._

"_Look! The car didn't crash into another car! It crashed into a ravine across the street!" Hobbes said, pointing to the car across the street. _

"_Hooray! We're dead." Calvin said in his 'We are so busted' tone._

_Calvin and Hobbes ran across the street to look at the car. A minute later, Calvin and Hobbes saw the car. It was in the ravine. _

"_How much do you think a car like this cost? $75 dollars I think."_

"_We're doomed." Calvin said.

* * *

_

_A minute later, Calvin stepped inside. Hobbes was already upstairs._

"_Mom? Are you home? Good." Calvin said._

_Calvin ran upstairs. _

_Once he was in his room, he opened his drawer, and took out his clothes. _

"_Do we have any fresh clothes for me? I'm just wondering." Calvin said. _

_Calvin then ran downstairs into the kitchen to make PB&J sandwiches. _

_He got bread, peanut butter, and jelly. _

"_I'm making a snack. Don't bother getting up. No, really. I don't want you to strain yourself. Also, don't look at anything. For example, the window! Pay no attention to a car that is in the ravine across the street!" _

_Mom walked into the kitchen. _

"_What's with you?" She asked. _

"_AAH! Uh…NOTHING! Why do you ask?" Calvin asked nervously.

* * *

_

_Three minutes later, Calvin ran upstairs. _

_He was holding a bag of sandwiches. _

"_I only made a couple of sandwiches, but I think Mom is getting suspicious. Don't you think, Hobbes?"_

_Hobbes was holding a bottle of bubbles and a yo-yo. _

"_Now, should I pack the bubbles or the yo-yo…or both?" Hobbes asked._

"_Hobbes, COME ON! This is between life and death!" Calvin said. _

"_Mom is probably going to look out the window, looking at our car in the ravine! If she finds out that we destroyed the car, and we're not in the next state by then, its curtains! Let's go!" _

_Calvin snatched the bubbles and yo-yo from Hobbes' hands, and put them in the suitcases. Calvin was holding the bag of sandwiches and Hobbes was carrying the suitcase. Both of them jumped out of the window (Calvin made a parachute out of leaves and twigs) and they ran out of the neighborhood.

* * *

_

_Three minutes after Calvin and Hobbes ran out of the neighborhood, Mom was looking out the window. _

"_Hmm…that's strange. Why is everyone slowing down?" _

_Mom ran outside to see what was going on._

"_Hmm…the car landed into the ravine. For the car to have landed in the ravine in a straight direction, the car would've come…" Mom was running across the street. _

"_FROM…THE…GARAGE!"

* * *

_

_Meanwhile, close to another state, Calvin and Hobbes stopped running._

"_Let's…take…a break." Hobbes said, panting at the same time. _

"_Hobbes, maybe Mom probably knows about what we did to the car, and she probably called Dad, and he's on his way home now!" Calvin said._

_So Calvin and Hobbes kept on running.

* * *

_

_10 minutes later, Calvin and Hobbes stopped running again. _

"_Okay, we're probably in some other state by now. Let's take a break." Calvin said._

"_Thank you." Hobbes said, collapsing on the floor._

"_I'm can't believe we're taking it on a lam." Calvin said._

"_Speaking of lamb, what kind of sandwiched did you bring?" Hobbes said, getting out a sandwich. _

"_How could you think of sandwiches at a time like this? I'm down in the dumps." _

"_Oh, then can I have your sandwich?" Hobbes asked. _

"_A six year-old fugitive and a sandwich obsessed tiger. I don't believe it." Calvin said.

* * *

_

"_Wait, I hear something in the bushes." Hobbes said._

"_It has to be a bear!" Calvin said._

"_RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Hobbes yelled. _

_Calvin and Hobbes climbed up a tree that was behind. _

"_It's on its hind legs! Bears are always on its hind legs when it's angry!" Calvin said._

"_Really? I should write that down!" Hobbes said. _

"'_Six year-old killed by a bear! Parents didn't think he was in need of assistance.'" Calvin said._

"_Wait! That's not a bear! That's not your mom!" Hobbes said. _

"_AAAAH! Even worse! CLIMB HIGHER! CLIMB HIGHER!" Calvin yelled.

* * *

_

_Three seconds later, Mom walked out of the bushes._

_She saw Calvin and Hobbes in a tree. _

"_Calvin, you can come down now." Mom said, standing in front of the tree._

"_No, you'll kill us! We're running away." Calvin said, popping his head out of the tree. _

"_I'm not going to kill you. I just want to know what happened." Mom said._

"_Well, we pushed the car out of the garage, but it kept going, and landed in the ravine across the street." Calvin explained. _

"_Well, the car is out, and there's no damage, so you can come back home now." Mom said. _

"_Tell me that you love me." Calvin said.

* * *

_

_Three hours later, Calvin and Hobbes were in bed. _

"_Wasn't that great?" Hobbes asked. _

"_It sure was!" Calvin said. _

"_Mom and Dad didn't care about the car, they cared about me! For once, they didn't raise their voices when I did something wrong! I should do that more often!" _

"_I know!" Hobbes said._

"_Try putting worms in your Dad's…"_

"_Let's not talk about that alright?" Calvin asked. _

_Then, Calvin and Hobbes went to sleep._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

_

Hobbes was laughing in his mind. 

"_Good times" _He thought.

Nick was next to think of any memories he had with his friends.

He's now thinking of the time when he and Calvin first met.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK TO A YEAR AGO_**

_This is the time when Calvin was seven, and he didn't have Hobbes then._

_Anyway, Calvin was at sitting, sitting at his desk._

_Class began, and everyone was in their seats. _

_Three seconds later, There was a kid who walked into the classroom._

_Everyone's faces were filled with awe._

_The kid wore black sneakers, a green with long sleeves, black pants, and long, wavy, blonde hair. _

_The kid walked up to Miss Wormwood. _

_Miss Wormwood stood up. _

"_Class, we have a new student. Please say hi to Nicholas." _

_The class went silent. _

"_Everyone calls me Nick." Nick said. _

"_So Nick, please tell the class about yourself." Miss Wormwood said._

"_Well, I'm six years-old…" _

_Everyone in the class started laughing. _

"_Yeah…that's because I was too smart for kindergarten, and they moved me into first grade immediately."_

"_So, Nick, do you have any interests outside of school?" Miss Wormwood asked._

"_Well, I like to play football." Nick said._

_Calvin's head shot up. _

"_Hey, we could be friends." Calvin thought._

"_How about interests inside of school?"_

"_I like all subjects." Nick explained._

"_Gym, Science, Math…"_

"_Nick, why don't you take a seat next to Calvin over there in the second row." Miss Wormwood said. _

_Nick walked up to the second row, and sat next to Calvin. _

"_You must be Calvin." Nick said._

"_Yeah, and you must be Nick." Calvin said._

"_Hey, do you like football?" Nick asked. _

"_Yeah, I like football." Calvin said. _

"_I also like to watch TV."_

"_Do you like Looney Tunes?" Nick asked. _

"_You dang right I do!" Calvin said. _

"_Hey, maybe we can wach Tv at my house after school!" Calvin said. _

"_Can I do my homework first?" Nick asked. _

"_You can do that after you watch cartoons." Calvin said. _

"_Okay…I guess I can give it a try." Nick said._

_After school, Calvin and Nick were watching TV._

_"Ooh...I'm going to get you wabbit!" The TV said._

_Calvin and Nick were laughing their heads off._

_"That cracks me up everytime: Nick said._

_"Me too!" Calvin said, still laughing._

_Calvin and Nick looked at each other. Moments later, they smiled at each otehr._

_"Let's watch cartoons at your house next time." Calvin said._

_"Sure, why not?" Nick. said._

_Nick and Calvin watched cartoons until nighttime._

_They became friends ever since, and Susie came into the picture soon after._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

_

Calvin knocked on his tube nine times. 

He said, 'Guys, I'm going to miss you.'

The rest of them knocked three times.

They said, 'We'll miss you, too.'

Then, everyone except Calvin were dead.

That's when Calvin started struggling to get out of the tube? Will he escape, and save his three friends?

**Please R&R to find out if he will.**


	4. GASP!

Chapter four

Calvin's friends are in the tube, dead.

That's when Calvin did everything kicked, and pushed, and kicked some more to get out of the freezing goop filled tube.

Then, Calvin stopped to catch his breath.

Suddenly, a smile spreads across his face.

Quickly, with his right hand, he was rummaging through his right pocket.

Gum…two dimes he found at school…a dollar he found in the glove compartment, aha! Could it be…?

Calvin got out his transmogrifier gun.

The transmogrifier gun is a water pistol to the layman, but Calvin made a few adjustments, and thus, the transmogrifier gun was born!

With the gun in his hand, Calvin thought of something that will get him out of the tube.

Then, BAM! Calvin was turned into a cinderblock.

Calvin the cinderblock stepped back a couple of yards in the tube.

Then, **CRASH!** Calvin the cinderblock crashed into the tube, leaving hundreds pieces of glass on the ground, and green goop on the ground.

Calvin looked at the tube at the left.

He saw Susie, her eyes closed, and not moving at all.

With his transmogrifier gun, he thought of something that will blow up the tube.

Then, Calvin put a bomb in the tube, thanks to his gun.

Five…four…three…two…one…**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **

Susie flew out of the tube, releasing glass and goop on the floor.

Calvin ran over to Susie.

Then, he got out bag full of golden dust.

Calvin made it.

It's called the I can't believe I'm alive magic dust.

He sprinkled it on Susie.

Susie was still not moving.

"Come on, Susie….wake up….wake up!" Calvin kept saying over and over.

Finally, Susie opened her eyes.

She looked around.

She noticed that she's out of the tube and Calvin's out of his tube, too!

"How did you…"

"It's my transmogrifier gun!" Calvin said.

"I got you out of the tube with a bomb, and I sprinkled golden dust on you, so you can come back to life."

"Your transmogrifier gun?" Susie asked.

"It's one of my inventions I made when I was six. But right now, I'm going to get Hobbes and Nick out first." Calvin blasted Hobbes out of the tube, and dare I say it?

More goop and glass are on the floor.

Calvin and Susie ran over to Hobbes.

After Calvin sprinkled golden dust on Hobbes, and shook him many, many times, Hobbes finally awoke.

Hobbes opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You were in the tube, but Calvin got you out." Susie explained.

"But how did you…"

"Remember this, Hobbes?" Calvin asked, showing Hobbes the transmogrifier gun.

Hobbes cackled.

"I can't believe you still have that invention after two years." Hobbes said.

"Yeah, well believe it. Now, I'm going to get Nick out, and then we will save the world." Calvin aimed his transmogrifier gun at Nick's tube, except…Nick wasn't in it!

"Please tell me my eyes are fooling me, Susie" Calvin said, dropping his transmogrifier gun, and rubbing his eyes.

"No, your eyes are not fooling ya. Nick is really gone!" Susie yelled.

Everyone gasped.

"Where did he go?" Hobbes asked.

"I bet Mike captured him for a reason!" Calvin said.

"But wasn't Mike supposed to capture you?" Hobbes asked.

"Yeah, but he captured Nick first, and I want to know why. Hobbes, jump down there, and search for Nick."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Hobbes yelled.

"If I'm not back here, you all can assume the worse. Any last words before I go down there?"

Calvin patted Hobbes on the shoulder, and said, "Hope you stay alive after this."

There was silence.

"Yeah, love ya, too." Hobbes said.

"It's a seven feet drop! Are you sure he will make it?" Susie asked.

"Susie, I'm a tiger, and tigers are members of the cat family. So cats always land on their feet."

"Yeah, but that's not true. Like one time when you fell off the tree in the backyard, you landed on your side." Calvin said.

"Shut up." Hobbes muttered.

Hobbes jumped down the third hole.

While he was looking for Nick, Susie and Calvin talked.

"So tell me the story of how the transmogrifier gun came to be." Susie said.

"Ah yes, this 'ol baby. It seemed like two years ago." Calvin said.

"Um, Calvin? It WAS two years ago." Susie said.

"Oh, right! Ahem! Anyway, here's the story. It all started when we're in the backyard…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK TO TWO YEARS AGO…**

_You can find this one in YUKON HO! Pages 121-125._

_P.S. I don't copy all of the words from the book. Some of them I put into my own words._

_Hobbes was lying on the ground in the backyard. _

_Then, Calvin ran into the backyard, and ran towards Hobbes. _

"_Hobbes, I have another invention made!" Calvin said._

"_Okay…what is it?" Hobbes asked. _

_Calvin got out his new invention out of his pocket. _

"_Wow, a water pistol." Hobbes said sarcastically._

"_No, it's the new improved version of the transmogrifier!"_

"_What does it do?" Hobbes asked. _

"_For example, you want a new bedspread, so you aim the transmogrifier gun at the bedspread, and BAM! It's an iguana!"_

"_Are things are always going to be changed into an iguana?" Hobbes said._

"_Well, the bedspread doesn't have to be an iguana." Calvin said._

"_For instance, Mom is getting on your nerves…" _

_Two minutes later, Hobbes was holding Calvin's transmogrifier in his hands. _

"_How does the transmogrifier gun know what to transmogrify something into?" Hobbes asked. _

"_Telepathy." Calvin said, pointing his finger at his forehead._

"_The gun reads brain waves you emit on it's own, and turns the objects into whatever you want."_

"_Wow, that's amazing." Hobbes said. _

"_Thanks. It took me all morning to invent." Calvin said._

"_Okay," Hobbes began. _

"_I'm thinking of a big piece of grilled tuna now…" _

"_Hey, hey, hey! Watch where you're pointing that!" Calvin yelled._

"_Okay, let's test this baby." Calvin said two minutes later._

"_I want to be…a dinosaur…no, a pterodactyl, so think of the pterodactyl and point the transmogrifier gun at me." _

"_Okay." Hobbes said, looking at the transmogrifier in his hands. _

"_This is going to be cool!" Calvin said. _

"_I'll scare the neighborhood for a while, and then transmogrify me back to a boy when the National Guard comes!"_

"_What's a pterodactyl?" Hobbes asked. _

"_Some kind of bug?"_

"_No, it's a big flying dinosaur, you maniac!" Calvin said. _

"_Don't shoot if you don't know what it is!" Calvin yelled._

_ZAP! _

_Calvin is now transmogrified into a…a chicken?_

"_A CHICKEN? YOU TRANSMOGRIFIED ME INTO CHICKEN? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CHANGE ME INTO A PTERODACTYL, YOU NINCOMPOOP! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO WAS TO TURN ME INTO A PTERODACTYL! IT'S THAT SIMPLE! WHY DID YOU THINK A CHICKEN?" _

"_It's almost lunchtime." Hobbes replied, rubbing his stomach. _

"_OH, I HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR! GLAD YOU WEREN'T THINKING OF A HOTDOG! THAT WOULD REALL HIT THE SPOT!" Calvin yelled. _

_Calvin snatched the transmogrifier gun out of Hobbes' hands. _

"_Hey!" Hobbes said. _

"_I trusted you, Hobbes, but you failed. So from now on, I carry the transmogrify gun at all times."_

"_I'm sorry, alright? I was just hungry, that's all." Hobbes said. _

_There was silence._

_Calvin sighed deeply. _

"_Okay, here's the transmogrifier. Now try again, and do it right. I want to be a pterodactyl." Calvin said, handing Hobbes the transmogrifier._

"_Ok, here you go." Hobbes said._

_ZAP! _

_Calvin is now transmogrified into a pterodactyl. Finally!_

"_Now, this is more like it!" Calvin yelled, looking at his pterodactyl body._

_Then, Calvin looked up at Hobbes._

_Has he had a growth spurt?_

"_Hey, when did you turn into a 200-foot-tall giant?" Calvin asked._

"_I didn't. Why did you ask?" _

_Calvin jumped up in the air, his eyes big as dinner plates._

"_YOU TRANSMOGRIFIED ME INTO A SMALL PTERODACTYL?"_

"_Big dinosaurs give me the creeps." Hobbes said._

"_YOU NUMBSKULL! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SHOCK THE NEIGHBORHOOD WHEN I'M THIS SIZE?" Calvin yelled._

"_Well, someone slept on the wrong side of the bed today." Hobbes said, sticking out his tongue. "WHAT THE…? BY GOLLY, I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S CRANKY!" Calvin said. He snatched the transmogrifier gun out of his hands, aimed the gun at Hobbes, and ZAP! Hobbes was transmogrified into a duck. "HA! HA! AH! Serves you right!" Calvin said. "You, my companion, made a big mistake." Hobbes said._

"_THERE, Now we're both transmogrified! So that means we're even!" Calvin said, who was still a pterodactyl. _

"_**EVEN?** OH, COME ON! WE WOUKD BE EVEN ONLY TURNING A TIGER INTO A DUCK IS AN IMPROVEMENT!" Hobbes yelled, who was still a duck. _

"_THIS WASN'T WHAT I HAD IN MIND WHEN I ASKED YOU NICELY TO TRANSMOGRIFY ME INTO A PTERODACTYL. PTERODACTYLS ARE BIG, YOU DUMBELL!" _

"_SO IS THAT IT? YOU TURN ME INTO A DUCK?" Hobbes asked. _

"_FAIR'S FAIR." Calvin replied._

"_Okay, I'll take this and fix you up right." Hobbes said, holding the transmogrifier in his hands, giving Calvin an evil grin. _

_ZAP! _

_Calvin was turned into a pig. _

"_HOW DARE YOU! GIMMIE THAT GUN!" Calvin the pig yelled._

_Hobbes the duck blew a rasberry at Calvin. _

_Calvin snatched the gun out og Hobbes' hands, and turned him into… ZAP! _

"_THIS IS AN INSULT! WORSE THAN BEFORE!" Hobbes the monkey yelled. _

_ZAP!_

_ZAP!_

_ZAP! _

_Many hours later…_

"_Perfect. This is just great. Thanks a lot, man." Calvin the owl said._

"_How can the readers tell us apart? Who's Calvin, and whose Hobbes now?"_

"_Well, I hope Calvin is you, because she's going to bust a gut once she sees this." _

_Hobbes, the…um…whatever he is said._

_There was silence. _

_Finally, Calvin the owl started talking._

"_Look, I'll change you into a tiger if you'll change me back to a kid, ok?"_

"_Ok." Hobbes, the whatever he is said. _

_ZAP! _

_Calvin chaned Hobbes back into a tiger. _

"_WHEW! That's much better." Hobbes said, dusting himself off._

"_Good, now do me!" Calvin the owl said, handing the gun to Hobbes. _

_**CLICK…CLICK…CLICK. **_

_Hobbes tried to change Calvin back into a kid, but the transmogrifier gun wasn't working!_

"_Boy, I'm glas we did me first." Hobbes said. _

"_What's happening? I'm not transmogrifying!" Calvin said, looking at his body. _

_He was still an owl. _

"_What's wrong with the gun? Why didn't it work?" Calvin the owl said, holding the transmogrifier gun. _

"_I don't know. You invented it. You tell me." Hobbes said._

"_Don't tell me I'm going to be stuck as an owl for the rest of my cruddy life!"_

"_I think owls eat mice. I think we can catch them in the backyard." Hobbes said. _

"_This is terrible! What am I going to do?" Calvin the owl said, flying over to Hobbes. _

_Hobbes shuddered. _

"_I will never eat a mice alive and raw. Their cold, dirty, diseased feet are probably cold as they go down." Hobbes making a disgusted look._

"_DOGGONE IT, HOBBES! WILL YOU FORGET ABOUT THE STUPID MICE AND HELP ME THINK?" Calvin the owl yelled. _

"_I wonder if pet stores sell you a mouse if they kinow you're going to eat it?" Hobbes asked._

_Two minutes later, Calvin walked inside his yellow home and into the kitchen where his mom is, cooking him lunch._

"_Hi, Mom, I'm an owl." Calvin said sadly._

_Hmm…he looks more like a human than an owl. _

"_You don't look like a cheery owl." Mom said._

"_Nope. I'm not." Calvin said, sititng at the table. _

"_Maybe a hot lunch will help." Mom said._

"_I doubt it, Mom. I don't like mice." _

"_This is soup." Mom said, putting Calvin bowl of soup on the table. _

"_Is it mice soup? I don't like mice." Calvin said. _

"_I heard you. It's tomato soup." Mom said, leaving the dining room. _

_After lunch, Calvin was in the hallway, talking to Hobbes._

"_What am I going to do, Hobbes? I can't be an owl forever!" _

"_How am I going to transmogrify back into a kid when the transmogrifier gun is broken?" _

"_Maybe you should learn to accept this predicament." Hobbes explained. _

"_It's not so bad being an owl instead of a kid. It's probably better this way."_

"_**BETTER?** OKAY, STEPHAN HAWKING, HOW IS IT BETTER THIS WAY?" Calvin asked. _

"_Well, I hate to say this, but little kids smell horrible." _

"_I've got to go to school tomorrow morning! What will the kids say if I'm an owl! AIEEE! I'm doomed, doomed, doomed, I tell ya!" Calvin the owl said._

"_Since when do owls go to school?" Hobbes asked. _

_Calvin the owl's eyes grew big. _

_Then, he started singing. _

"_Zip-a-dee-doo-DAH! Zip-a-dee-AY! My oh my what a wonderful day!" _

"_Time to get up, Calvin. Time for school." Mom said, waking up Calvin the next morning. _

"_I'm not going to school, Mom. I'm an owl." Calvin said in a dry voice. _

"_No, you're not an owl. Now get dressed." Mom said. _

"_I'm not an owl?" Calvin asked. _

"_I'm not! I'm me again!" Calvin said. _

"_I guess the transmogrification was only temporary! It wore off whil I was sleeping! I'm a kid! I can…"_

_Then, Calvin stopped talking. Now that he's a kid, he can… _

"…_Go…to…school." Calvin said slowly. _

"_**YAWWWNN! **Keep the shade down when you go, okay?" Hobbes said._

_**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

"And that Susie, was how the transmogrifier gun came to be!" Calvin said. 

"Cool! Now, can you tell me how you invented the golden dust?" Susie asked.

Calvin looked at his watch.

"Well, this chapter so far has 2,307 words and counting, but what the heck? I still have time to tell you the story." Calvin said.

"Sweet! I'm all ears!" Susie said.

"Okay, here's the story…"

* * *

_Calvin was sleeping one night._

_He was moving every couple of minutes. That means that he's dreaming, so let's see what he's dreaming about.

* * *

_

_**Calvin was playing in the sandbox in the backyard. **_

_**Then, he heard a voice. **_

"_**Hey kid." The voice said.**_

_**Calvin looked around. **_

"_**Who said that?" Calvin asked.**_

"_**I did." The voice said. **_

_**Calvin saw a kid leaning against a tree behind the sandbox.**_

_**The kid and Calvin were the same height. **_

_**The kid wore a a brown trench coat, and a hat to match with the trench coat. The kid also wore red sneakers.**_

_**We can't see his face. **_

_**All we saw were his eyes.**_

"_**Who are you?" Calvin asked. **_

"_**I'll give youa hint. I'm a private, I have gun that's loaded, and I'm your second alter ego." **_

"_**Tracer Bullet?" Calvin asked.**_

"_**You got it kid." Tracer said. **_

"_**What in the name of Comic book are you doing here?" Calvin asked. **_

_**Suddenly, I appeared in Calvin's dream.**_

"_**It's Comicfreak, GET IT RIGHT!" I yelled. **_

_**Calvin glared at me.**_

"_**So, I take it that you're still mad that HobbesLuigi told me to tell Hobbes to write in your "math book"?" **_

"_**You better run, comedian book!" Calvin yelled. **_

"_**Man, that wasn't even close!" I said.**_

"_**GET THE HECK OUT OF MY DREAM!" **_

"_**I'll be back, Calvin." I said.**_

"_**In fact, me and HobbesLuigi are going to team together to knock your face in! When that time comes, you will be sorry!"**_

_**I clapped my fingers twice and poofed out of Calvin's dream. **_

_**Calvin turned to Tracer. **_

"_**What are you doing here?" Calvin asked.**_

"_**Do you want to make another one of your invention?" Tracer asked.**_

_**Calvin nodded.**_

"_**Well, all you have to do is travel to Egypt and get golden dust from the desert. Then, mix the dust with elixir, and you get golden dust! Sprinkle it on a dead person, and that person will come back to life! Good luck, kid."

* * *

**_

_Then, Calvin quickly woke up. He was sweating._

"_Does this dream mean something?" he asked to himself before he went back to sleep. The next day, Calvin told Hobbes the dream that he had last night. _

"_Calvin, I don't think the dream means something, so let's just forget about it." Hobbes said. Calvin's mouth dropped._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SHOULD JUST FORGET ABOUT IT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE DREAM DOESN'T MAKE SENSE? LISTEN HERE, YOU FURRY…FURBALL! I KNOW THAT DREAM WAS TELLING ME SOMETHING! IT'S TELLING ME THAT WE'RE GOING TO EGYPT…"_

"_Nuh-uh!"_

"_UH-HUH! WE'RE GOING TO EGYPT, AND GET THE GOLDEN DUST, THEN WE'RE GOING BACL TO AMERICA, GET SOME ELIXIR, MIX IT UP, AND BOOM! MY NEW INVENTION! WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT, YOU INVENTION CRITIC, FISH FANATIC FURBALL? WAIT! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY! 'CALVIN, HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET TO EGYPT?' WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK? USING MY TIME MACHINE IS THE PERFECT AND OBVIOUS SOLUTION! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU WAIT HERE, AND I'LL GET OUT THE TIME MACHINE! SO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT IT! YA GOT THAT?" _

_There was silence._

_Hobbes just stood there, his mouth dropped open. _

"_Good. I'll go get the time machine." Calvin went back inside the house to get out the time machine. While he did that, Hobbes looked at a blue bird that stood next to him. _

"_He's getting out his deadly, dangerous, and impractical inventions. You'll get used to it." He told the blue bird._

_Two minutes later, Calvin came out, holding the time machine._

_Then, he put the time machine down in front of Hobbes. _

"_Get in." Calvin said. _

_Hobbes sighed and climbed in the box._

_Calvin climbed in with him. _

"_Put on your vortex goggles, Hobbes." Calvin said._

_Hobbes put on his goggles. _

"_The time machine is set to Egypt, SO HERE WE G-O-O-O-O-O-O!" _

_A vortex appeard in front of the time machine, and Calvin and Hobbes were sucked into the vortex. Calvin and Hobbes were in the vortex. _

_Eveything inside the vortex was black and white. _

"_Isn't this great, Hobbes? You, me, the time machine going at 172 mph., isn't this the life?"_

_Hobbes' face suddenly turned green. Then, he…_

_**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARF!**_

_Yeah, that's pretty much it._

"_Hobbes, how many time do I have to tell you? No barfing in the time machine!" _

"_Sorry." Hobbes said. _

"_Hobbes, is the back of my shirt wet or is it just me?" Calvin asked._

_Hobbes' eyes grew big. _

"_Uh…it's just you." _

"_Hmm…I thought so, too." Then, the time machine went faster._

"_Why is the time machine going faster?This thing is faster already." Hobbes said._

"_Hobbes, I can't hear you! Can you talk a little louder?" Calvin said. _

"_WHAT?"_

"_I SAID, CAN YOU TALK A LITTLE LOUDER?" Calvin yelled as the time machine _

_went faster and faster. _

_The time machine went so fast that Calvin and Hobbes couldn't hear each other at all._

"_LET'S NOT TALK ANYMORE UNTIL WE GET TO EGYPT, OKAY?" Calvin said._

"_WHAT?" _

_Calvin ignored Hobbes, afraid that he and Hobbes will start an argument. _

_Then, the time machine flew out of the vortex. Calvin and Hobbes saw the sun, pyramids and deserts. They were finally in Egypt. _

"_We're finally in Egypt, Hobbes! Hang on! This is going to be a bumpy landing!" _

"_Oh boy." Hobbes muttered. _

_Then, the time machine went down. 10 seconds later, The time machine landed. _

_Calvin and Hobbes climbed out of the time machine. _

"_So, what are we supposed to look for first?" Hobbes asked._

"_Well, Tracer told me in my dream that we have to find golden dust." _

"_Well, that should be easy a little!" Hobbes said. _

"_We're going to have to dig from the ground to find them." Hobbes shrugged._

"_Well, in that case, I'll be in the time machine." _

"_No, Nuh-uh! You're staying right here!" Calvin said, pulling Hobbes' tail. _

"_Hey, watch the tail! My parents gave me that one!" Hobbes said. _

"_Look, I have another invention here that will make digging easier!" Calvin was rummaging though his pocket. Then, he get out two tall shovels. _

"_Shovels? Oh, sure! That will make digging easier! Let's celebrate with cake and a bottle of Mountain Dew!" Hobbes said sarcastically. _

"_You think that those two are shovels? Well, you're wrong. Here, tak this shovel and move it around." Calvin gave Hobbes the shovel._

_Hobbes moved the shovel around._

_He heard a beeping sound._

"_Oh, so it's a shovel and a metal detectcor?" Calvin nodded. _

"_I call it the Calvin Detector. No criticism please. It took me a week to concoct this. The Calvin Detector is voice activated, so it can tell us what the things are in there before we dig it up." _

"_Doesn't sound dangerous, or deadly, but is it practical?" There was silence. _

"_Well, let's just say that the Calvin Detector has problems as we start." Hobbes didn't say anything. _

_He just dropped his shovel, turned his back, and walked straight to the time machine. Calvin pulled his tail so he doesn't get away._

"_But you know what, buddy? Let's just take that risk. I DIDN'T MAKE THOSE TWO CALVIN DETECTORS BY HAND, AND COME HERE WITH THE TIME MACHINE, JUST SO YOU CAN WALK OUT ON THIS ADVENTURE! NOW, GRAB YOUR SHOVEL AND LET'S FIND SOME GOLDEN DUST!" _

_Hobbes sighed, and grabbed his Calvin Detector. _

_Calvin and Hobbes were moving the Calvin Detector. Beep, beep, beep, beep. Finally, Calvin found something._

"_YOU FOUND…PAPYRUS." The Calvin Detector said. Calvin sighed._

"_I guess I'm going to have to keep looking." He said. _

_Hobbes found something, too._

"_YOU FOUND...A GOLDEN COIN." Hobbes sighed. _

"_This is going to take forever." Hobbes muttered._

_Many beeps later, Calvin found another thing. _

"_Oh, whoop-de-doo for me. I wonder what it is, more papyrus? What is papyrus anyway?" Calvin was checking his pockets. He forgot the MTM! _

"_Shoot! I left the MTM at home! Well, I guess I'm going to wait until I'm in the 9th grade, I guess." Calvin said. _

_Suddenly, I appeared. "Actually, you'll learn it in the 6th grade." I said._

_Calvin stared at me._

"_What? I've been in the 6th grade once."_

"_Get out." _

"_Alright, I'm going!" I clapped my hands twice and I poofed myself out of Calvin's world. _

"_YOU FOUND…GOLDEN DUST." The Calvin Detector said._

_Calvin's mouth dropped open._

"_HOBBES, I FOUND IT! I FINALLY FOUND IT!" _

_Hobbes ran over to Calvin with the Calvin Detector._

_He was looking for the golden dust next to the tree that he found 60 yards away from Calvin. _

"_Did you say that you finally found the golden dust?" Hobbes asked._

"_I sure did. Come on! Let's dig!" Calvin and Hobbes began digging on the spot the Calvin Detector told them to dig. Half an hour later, Calvin and Hobbes were still digging. The hole got so big, that Calvin and Hobbes were digging in the hole._

"_I can't continue, Hobbes. There is a big rock in the way!" Calvin said. _

_Hobbes dusted the rock off. _

"_Calvin, that's not a rock, that's a treasure chest!" Hobbes said._

"_I bet it has the golden dust in the chest!" Calvin said. _

"_Calvin?"_

"_Yes, Hobbes?" _

"_How are we going to get out?"_

_Calvin and Hobbes looked up. They were in the hole. _

"_No problem! I have something that will get us out in no time!" Calvin got out a ladder. _

"_I invented it. I call it, the Caladder! The weight limit on this ladder is 300 pounds, so we don't have to worry, because we are less than 300 pounds! Hobbes, you go first." _

_Hobbes climbed up the ladder. _

_The first time he put his foot on there, the Caladder said, "WEIGHT: 148 pounds. YOU ARE 152 POUNDS UNDER THE WEIGHT LIMIT." _

_Hobbes was out of the hole._

"_Here's the chest! Don't open it until I get up there!" Calvin said, holding the chest. Calvin threw the chest up to Hobbes. Hobbes caught it. _

_Calvin was now climbing the Caladder. "WEIGHT: 38 POUNDS. YOU ARE 262 POUNDS UNDER THE WEIGHT LIMIT." The Caladder said. _

"_Hey Calvin! I didn't know that you weight that much!" Hobbes said._

"_Shut up." Calvin muttered as he got out of the hole. _

_Then, Calvin pulled the Caladder out of the hole. _

_The Caladder was really light. _

"_Okay, there better be a chest full of golden dust in there." Calvin said._

_Calvin opened the chest. _

_He couldn't believe his eyes._

"_Hobbes, we finally found what we've been looking for!" Calvin said. _

_Calvin and Hobbes carried the chest full of golden dust into the time machine. _

_Then, Calvin and Hobbes climbed back into the time machine. Calvin started the time machine. There was a vortex that appeared in front of them, and once again, Calvin and Hobbes were sucked into the vortex. 25 minutes later, Calvin and Hobbes were back home. The climbed out of the time machine. Then, they pulled the chest out of the time machine, and put it in the closet. _

"_Do you have the elixir?" Hobbes asked._

"_Yeah. It wasn't easy, though." Calvin said, getting out the can of his pocket. _

_Calvin poured the whole can of elixir on the golden dust. _

_To Calvin and Hobbes' surprise, the golden dust never changed it's color._

"_Wow! Look at that, Hobbes!" Calvin said. _

"_Yeah, the golden dust never changed color! So, do you want to test it?" Hobbes asked. _

_Calvin looked at the chest of golden dust. _

_Then, he looked at Hobbes._

"_I want to, but I don't want to test it. Not yet. I'm waiting for the right time to use it." Hobbes nodded. _

"_I understand." He said. _

_Then, Hobbes turned around and whispered, "YES!" _

_Calvin closed the closet door._

_Then, Calvin put on his PJ's and him and Hobbes climbed in bed. _

"_Good night, buddy." Calvin said. _

"_Good night." Hobbes yawned._

_Then, Calvin turned off the lamp and closed his eyes._

**_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_**

"Well, that's the story." Calvin said. 

Susie smiled.

"Wow. That was a pretty long story." Susie said.

"Yeah." Calvin looked at Susie.

Then, he sighed.

"Susie, I…" Suddenly, there a loud boom coming from under the ceiling.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! _**

Then, Calvin and Susie heard a yell.

It was Hobbes. Moments later, Hobbes flew back up into the ceiling. Calvin and Susie gasped.

"Ouch." Hobbes said.

"Hobbes, what happened?" Calvin asked.

"Well, I was looking for Nick, when Mike caught me. Then, he put me in his cannon, and BOOM! I flew back up here! He nearly burned my buns!"

"Where's Nick? Have you found him?" Susie asked.

Hobbes looked up.

Then, he shook his head.

"Guys, I have something to tell you about Nick."

"Did that son of a gun Mike killed him? Oh, he's gonna get it" Calvin said.

"I mean, my dad's a lawyer, and…"

"No, Mike didn't kill Nick, Calvin." Hobbes said.

"Guys…Nick joined Mike's side." Calvin and Susie gasped.

"Nick betrayed us?" Calvin said.

**Hope you liked it. Now, before you readers start to review this story, let me tell you something. I have been working my fingers to the bone to write this chapter, and it wasn't easy. First, the computer started freezing on me, so then I turned it off. Then, I had to write the chapter over. Lucky for me, not all of the words from this chapter were erased. So yeah, the computer wasn't being nice to me. Let's hope it doesn't happen again. Please R&R. Thank you.**


	5. They are in a pickle

Chapter five

"Nick betrayed us? That doesn't sound like him." Calvin said.

After Hobbes announced Nick joing Mike's side, Susie and Calvin went ballistic.

"You're right, Calvin. It doesn't sound like Nick at all." Susie said.

"Why would he join that gelatin sicko for? It just doesn't add up." Calvin said.

"This is quit a mystery."

Suddenly, Calvin's head shot up.

"Mystery. That's it!" Calvin was rummaging through is pocket once again.

"What is he doing?" Susie asked.

"Getting out one of his inventions." Hobbes replied.

Susie gave Hobbes a look that says, "I see".

A minute later, Calvin got out a little glowing golden ball.

"So how is this going to help us?" Susie asked.

"You'll see!" Calvin said. Then, he threw the ball to the ground. **_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! _**The ball disappeared, releasing a cloud of dust that was so big, nobody could see. Everyone was coughing. Calvin was the only person in the group who was coughing dramatically and violently. A minute later, the cloud of dust disappeared. Then, there was a beep.

"_Hey, it's Tracer…" Tracer said. _

"_Stupendous Man…" Stupendous Man said._

"_And Spaceman Spiff!" Spaceman Spiff said. _

"_If you used the little golden ball, and we didn't appear after the cloud of dust disappeared, then that means we can't help you right now. Please leave a message after the beep." Spaceman Spiff said. _

"_Hey _Stupendous_! I told you not to touch my space records!" _

Everyone heard the beep. Calvin started speaking to the invisible phone.

"Guys, it's me Calvin! Listen, if you guys don't help me now, Earth will be doomed as we know it! I know you guys can hear me! For Pete's sake, you live in my body!" Susie made a disgusted look. "LISTEN HERE YOU MORONS! YOU GUYS ARE REALLY LAZY AND IF YOU GUYS DON'T GET YOUR LITTLE ALTER EGO BUNS OUT OF MY BODY RIGHT NOW AND SAVE OUR BELOVED PLANET, EVERYONE WILL DIE, INCLUDING ME! SINCE YOU GUYS LIVE IN MY BODY, THAT MEANS YOU'LL DIE WITH ME! I..."

Suddenly, Calvin's three alter egos appeared in front of Calvin. Everyone screamed.

"Please, when will you ever quit doing that?" Calvin said.

The three alter egos laughed.

"Get used to it, spiky. We're going to do that every time you need us." Calvin was about to punch his three alter egos, but he cooled it.

"So, what do you need?" Tracer Bullet asked.

Calvin explained to his alter egos the whole story. Nick breaking his foot, Mike wants to destroy the planet, them in the tube, and Nick joining Mike's side. The three alter egos shook their heads.

"Man, you have a lot on your plate." Spaceman Spiff said.

"But we'll fix that."

"Great!" Calvin said happily.

"Now Tracer, I want you to go down there, and find out why Nick joined Mike's side." Calvin said.

Tracer cracked his knuckles.

"No problem." Tracer said.

Tracer then stood next to the first hole in the ceiling and jumped down.

"Will he do okay?" Susie asked. Calvin laughed.

"Susie, please. He is Tracer Bullet. He is one of the best detectives of all time. He will eventually find out why Nick joined Mike's side. You can count on it."

"But what if he's injured?" Hobbes asked. "Not a problem." Calvin got out his first aid kit. "Yo Tracer! First aid kit coming down!" Calvin whispered as he threw the first aid kit down. Tracer saw the kit next to him. He picked it up, looked at the ceiling, and said, "Thanks, guys!" Then, Tracer walked down the halls.

* * *

_**The name's Tracer.**_

_**Tracer Bullet. **_

_**I'm a private eye. **_

_**Another case cold and I have to solve it. Don't get me wrong, I like solving cases, but I was in my office, smoking on cigarettes, drinking beer, and playing poker with my buddies, Bob and Jim. Mild mannered Calvin needed my help, so I stopped playing, took a sip out of my can of beer, and walked out of my world. Mild mannered Calvin's friend, Nick, joined Mike's side. I heard of Mike. I heard that he's from another planet, and his parents abandoned him when he was little. **_

_**Some say that he can move things and make things appear with his brain as long as he can remember.**_

_**I walked down the halls, searching for clues. **_

_**Where is Nick, and why did he decided to be a villain? **_

_**Wait! I think I see something on the ground. I picked it up. It was a piece of hair. Hmm…looks like this is job for mild mannered Calvin's invention, the hair scanner 3000. He gave it to me last month, but it seemed like an eternity. **_

_**The hair scanner was red and square shaped. **_

_**It has a green screen in the middle, and a slot on top. **_

_**I inserted the piece of hair into the slot. **_

"_**SCANNING….PLEASE WAIT" the hair scanner said.**_

"…_**2 PERCENT…4 PERCENT…9 PERCENT…13 PERCENT…15 PERCENT…" **_

_**Come on…come on…**_

"_**21 PERCENT…25 PERCENT…29 PERCENT…59 PERCENT…" **_

_**Hello? STILL YOUNG OVER HERE! **_

"**_61 PERCENT…69 PERCENT…" Oh, Calvin is DEFINITELY going to hear from my lawyer!_**

"_**73 PERCENT…78 PERCENT…" **_

_**Well, what do ya know? It's Christmas Day. I'm going to open presents, play with them, drink eggnog, make sugar cookies, and have a Christmas dinner, but you know what? I can't, because this invention is so slow, it's going to make our lives a living…hello, and what's this?**_

"_**98 PERCENT…" Aha! Now that's more like it! **_

"_**100 PERCENT. SCANNING COMPLETE."**_

_**Ahem! The scanning is finally complete! The piece of hair flew out of the slot. I caught it luckily. I may need it for evidence later. Then the hair scanner 3000 said that the piece of hair belonged to Nick. Aha! He's been here! That means that I'm one step closer to where Nick is, and I get paid by the next hour. I looked at my watch. It was 5:30 PM, I drank a lot of beer, and my shoes are clean and dust free. I kept walking in the halls, hoping that I will find another clue. Then, I saw a door. The door was tall and green. There was a piece of paper on the door. It said, DO NO OPEN THIS DOOR. **_

_**I turned around and walked away from the door.**_

_**I wonder where that door leads. **_

_**They must be joking!**_

_**I looked at the door again. There was another piece of paper that was taped on the door. It said, NO, WE'RE NOT JOKING. I scoffed. How stupid do they think I am? I twisted the doorknob and opened the door. I could not believe my eyes. The entire room is made out of chrome! The tiles are made out of chrome, the walls are made out of chrome, and even the TV is made out of chrome. **_

_**I saw a huge sun blaster in the middle of the room.**_

_**I also saw the sun roof that was on the ceiling and above the sun blaster. **_

_**I get it know!**_

_**In less than an hour, Mike and Nick will open the sun roof, and turn on the sun blaster. Then, the rays will hit the sun, and BOOM! No more sun! It will be dark forever! I also saw the…GASP! The…Earth blaster! After Mike blasts the sun, he'll blast Earth! But he's going to capture Calvin and take him to his planet before he's going to do that! I wonder if Nick is in this room right now… Suddenly, Nick appeared right in front of my face. **_

_**Then, he turned to Mike who also appeared right in front of my face. **_

_**Now I know how Calvin feels when me, Stupendous, and Spaceman do that.**_

"_**Thanks Mike. I didn't know you can make humans appear with your brain." **_

"_**Anytime, Nick. Anytime." Mike said.**_

_**My mouth dropped like a ton of bricks. It was like a girl wearing a bikini on a hot summer day. **_

"_**Nick?" I said.**_

"_**That's my name. Ya gotta problem with that?" Nick asked, giving me a nasty look.**_

"_**No, not at all. Ahem. Listen, Nick, I…whoa! Calvin told me your leg is broken. What happened?"**_

"_**Mike miraculously healed it. Who are you?" Nick said. **_

_**I cleared my throat again. Man, I could really use a beer right now. **_

"_**I'm Tracer Bullet, private eye, and one of Calvin's alter egos. You must be Calvin's friend, Nick."**_

"_**Calvin's ex-best friend." Nick said. "I joined the side of evil now."**_

"_**But why, Nick? Why would you join him?" I asked.**_

_**Mike laughed evilly. **_

"_**I need him to capture the Earth potentate. Then, we'll take over the world!" **_

_**Nick laughed, too.**_

"_**I decided that the world will be doomed, so I figured, I'm going to join Mike's side. That way, my life is saved."**_

"_**But what about your friends?" I asked.**_

"_**I don't need him. Mike is my friend now. Isn't that right, Mike?" Nick asked, looking at Mike who was right next to him. Mike smiled.**_

"_**That's right, Nicholas. You are my friend." Mike and Nick laughed before they shut the green door in front of my face. **_

_**The mystery is solved. **_

_**I gotta go tell Mild mannered Calvin right away! **_

_**Case closed.

* * *

**_

"So he _did _join the dark side! …Nick? …Our Nick? Why would he do this?" Calvin asked. 

"He said that Earth is going to be doomed anyway, so he joined Mike, and together, they are going to blast the sun _and _the Earth! But they're going to kidnap you before they are going to blast the planet." Tracer said.

Stupendous looked at his clock.

"Great moons of Neptune! In less than 30 minutes, He and Nick are going to blast Earth!"

"I…I can't believe this. I told Nick the stories…the pictures…the books, and the movies, and he still doesn't believe that I will not save Earth." Calvin said sadly.

He started crying.

Two minutes later, he wiped a tear from his eye and pulled himself together. He was rummaging through his pocket yet again. He got out a watch.

"What is that?" Hobbes asked.

"This is another of my popular inventions. This one is a stop watch. I invented this one last month. First I set the time of how long Earth will be in slow motion. Then, I pushed the red button, and BAM! Earth will be in slow motion. Everyone except for us! That way, we'll save the world in time, and defeat Mike!"

Calvin set the stopwatch to 30 minutes by pressing the purple up and down buttons.

Then, he pressed the red button, and WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

Everyone is in slow motion except for Calvin and his friends.

"Come on. Let's see if the invention worked." Calvin said.

Calvin, his friends, and his alter egos jumped down by using the holes that are still in the ceiling.

Calvin and his friends were outside, in front of Mike's spaceship. They couldn't see a thing.

"Where are we? Who turned out the light?" Hobbes asked.

"Looks like we're in the woods." Calvin said.

"I have a flashlight." Calvin got out his flashlight out of his pocket. He turned it on, and everyone can see a lot better.

"So, how do we get out of here?" Susie asked.

"Well, it's simple. All we have to is read the signs. Let's keep moving. I see one straight ahead." Calvin and his friends kept walking until the first sign that they saw was no longer a speck in the distance.

"I can't see, what does it say?" Stupendous man asked.

Thanks to the flashlight, everyone can see the sign, but there is one problem...

"HEY! I CAN'T EVEN READ THIS STUPID THING! THIS IS AMERICA, NOT FRANCE! HOW ARE WE SUPPOED TO READ THIS JUNK? NO ONE CAN UNDERSTAND FRENCH!"

"I can." Susie said.

Everyone stared at her.

"You can?" Spaceman Spiff said. Susie nodded.

"I've been taking French classes." She said.

Hobbes sighed.

"We're saved." He said.

Susie looked at the sign and began reading what the sign said in French.

"Pour sortir les bois, veuillez marcher droit davant."

"Well?" Everyone said at once.

Susie stared at her friends.

"The sign says, 'To exit the woods, please walk straight ahead.'"

Calvin walked up to Susie and gave her a big hug.

"You're the best!" He said. Susie smiled.

"I guess you should use me in Calvinball, too."

"Don't push it." Calvin said.

Calvin and his friends walked straight ahead.

Then, they stopped.

There was a dead end.

"Okay, this is getting weird." Hobbes said.

"How can there be a dead end? The sign specifically told us to walk straight ahead." Calvin said.

"Hey, guys! Check it out!" Tracer said, pointing the ground.

Everyone looked at the ground.

"Okay, there's dirt on the ground." Hobbes said.

"So?" Tracer got out a feather duster.

"Everyone step aside, please." As Tracer began dusting the ground, he saw a doorknob.

He pulled on the doorknob and, CLICK! There was a door on the ground, and Tracer opened it!

"It must be some sort of secret passageway!" Calvin said.

Everyone was looking down. No one can see a thing. All they can see is dark, dark, dark.

"I hope you're right, Calvin. I hope you're right." Tracer said.

Everyone jumped down, hoping that they won't fall on anything painful or dangerous.

15 minutes later, everyone was still underground. As they were walking, they saw a couple of barrows, more barrows, a blue treasure chest, a…hey, wait a second!

"Guys! Take a look at this!" Spaceman said.

Everyone ran over to Spaceman Spiff.

"What is it?" Susie asked.

"Take a look at that treasure chest in front of me." Everyone looked at it. Then, they looked at Spiff.

"Okay, so what?" Calvin asked.

Spaceman Spiff's mouth dropped.

"Oh, come on! If there's treasure chest here, then that means there's something inside that chest! It could be gold!"

Everyone gasped.

"Gold? Hotdog, let's open it!" Hobbes yelled.

Calvin grabbed the chest before anyone else did.

Then, Hobbes jumped on Calvin to get the chest.

Once Hobbes had the chest in his hands, Susie snatched the chest out of his hands. Then, everyone got into a huge fight. And they said that catfights are bad. Calvin bit Hobbes, Then, Spaceman bit Susie's hair, making Susie squealing in the process. Then, Stupendous kicked Spaceman in the…well, uh…let's just say that Stupendous kicked Spaceman in the place that he's not supposed be kicking.

Trace was the only person who wasn't involved in the fight.

"Guys…" They are not paying any attention to Tracer.

"Guys, please…" The kids were still fighting.

Then, Tracer did that he hadn't done in years.

He raised his voice.

"_**THAT'S IT! THAAAAAAAT'S IT! THIS IS NO TIME TO FIGHT AND KICK PEOPLE IN THE PRIVATE AREAS! WE HAVE LESS THAN HALF AN HOUR TO STOP MIKE AND NICK, AND SAVE THIS GOD FORSAKEN PLANET! YOU KNOW WHAT? HERE'S A CRAZY IDEA! I SUGGEST THAT ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR CRAZY, HALF-WITTED PIEHOLES, OR I'LLSHUT THEM FOR YOU!FOR THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS MYSTERIOUS AND DECENT, PLEASE SHUT THE HECK UP, OR I'M GOING THE DISREPUTE MY HEAD OFF! YA GOT THAT? HUH? HUH?"**_

Everyone's mouths dropped, and their eyes grew big. Susie was about to punch Calvin in the neck, Calvin was about to bite Susie's arm, Stupendous was about to kick Spaceman's head, and Hobbes was about to strangle Spaceman in the neck. Calvin was so shocked, that he accidentally dropped the blue chest on Susie's head. Susie muttered as she rubbed her head.

"Thank you." Tracer said calmly.

"Now that I got your guy's attention, let's just open the chest in a calm manner, and act like civilized human beings who have common senses."

Everyone opened the chest at the same time. Everyone gasped in excitement. Inside that chest was…a golden necklace?

"Gee what a rip-off! I bit and kicked people in the private, so I can open a chest that has a necklace inside it?"

"Hey Calvin, I found this in the chest along with the necklace." Tracer said.

"What is it?" Calvin asked.

"It's a piece of paper, and I'm about to read it. Ahem. _If you opened a blue treasure chest and found a golden necklace, be aware. That necklace has powers that you can imagine! But it won't last long. You can only use this once a day, and the power that you have will last for 30 seconds. If you can't handle this, then tough beans! Enjoy the necklace!_ 30 seconds, huh? Not a lot, so we have to make every second last! Calvin, give me the golden necklace. I'm afraid you guys will be fighting over it. I'm sorry, but it's for the best."

Everyone groaned as Calvin gave the golden necklace to Tracer. Tracer put the golden necklace in his necklace. Suddenly, Calvin's stopwatch beeped two times. Calvin looked at it in shock.

"Holy crud! We have less than fifteen minutes before Mike and Nick blast the sun and Earth! Come on, let's…"

Suddenly, Calvin disappeared right before his friends' eyes.

"Calvin, where'd ya go?" Hobbes said.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! OH, CALVIN? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO TO THAT GREAT BIG WONDERLAND IN THE SKY? OH…."

"Shut up, tuna breath. I can hear you loud and clear." Everyone looked around.

"Calvin, where are you?" Tracer asked.

"I'm right in front of you. What, you can't see me?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Calvin looked at his body.

"Oh no! Someone covered me in invisible ink!"

"How do you know its invisible ink? What if it's something else?" Stupendous Man asked.

"Well, duuuuuuh! They use invisible ink in cartoons! Man, you need to watch cartoons more!"

Stupendous Man rolled his eyes.

"There's only one person I know that will do this! And that's Ni…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"**CALVIN!**" Calvin's friends yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Calvin was grabbed by and eagle. Looks like the eagle is taking Calvin somewhere. But where?

"Mike must've told that eagle to find Calvin and bring him to his spaceship!" Hobbes said.

"Quick! Let's go to the woods, and hurry, before…"

Suddenly, the ground started shaking violently, and made a loud rumbling sound. Calvin's friends almost fell and hit the ground.

Then, the ground started to crack, and the ground was broke in half, fire and lava started coming out of the ground.

"Guys…we're in a pickle here." Susie said.

"Sister, you said it." Tracer said.

**Will Calvin and his friends save the earth, and convince Nick to join the good side again? Please R&R! If you want to read the rest! Whew!**


	6. Well, Well, Well!

Chapter six

Everything and everyone is moving in normal motion again. Mike must've turned Calvin's stopwatch off.

"Guys, cheer up, everything is going to be fine." Susie said, trying to calm everyone down.

Everyone looked at Susie like she's some kind of loon.

Tracer began to raise his voice again.

"Calm down? **CALM DOWN? THE PLANET IS COMING TO A TRAGIC END, CALVIN'S BEEN KIDNAPPED, AND LAVA AND FIRE IS SURROUNDING US, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE FINE? I DON'T THINK SO!**"

"Tracer, quit yelling before you hurt yourself!" Spaceman said.

"Now, take deep breaths."

Tracer took lots of deep breaths before he clamed back down.

"Good, now Stupendous has a plan to get to Mike's spaceship. Stupendous?"

"Thank you." Stupendous said.

"With my Stupendous strength, Stupendous Man will use one of his Stupendous powers to get us to the woods!" Stupendous stomped three times. Then, everyone was trapped inside a blue bubble.

"Wow, are we in a bubble?" Susie asked, touching the blue bubble.

"This is my Stupendous force field! Once we're in it, it can protect us from lava, magma, pretty much about everything."

"COOL!" Everyone said.

"With my Stupendous force field, this Stupendous force field will lead us into the woods."

Stupendous Man was right!

The force field is actually taking them to the woods. Kinda like a car, huh? Three minutes later, they were in the woods. It was pretty dark.

"Okay, we're in the woods." Susie said.

"So let's get out of here! ….Um, you know how to get us out of this force field, right, Stupendous?"

"Well, Suzanne…."

"It's Susie."

"Suzanne…"

"**_IT'S SUSIE!_**"

"Sakura, I've been in this force field many, many times. But I've never let three people in my force field."

"So, you're saying we're stuck in here?" Susie said.

Stupendous nodded.

Susie growled.

"**CURSE YOU, STUPENDOUS MAN!**" Spaceman said.

"**_CURSE YOU!"_**

_Meanwhile, in Mike's Spaceship..._

"LET ME GO, YOUGELATIN HEAD!" Calvin yelled.

He is in the basement, trapped in a tall cage. "LET ME GO, OR ALL OF YOUR RELATIVES WILL NEED BRACES!"

Nick and Mike heard Calvin yelling, and decided to go check on him.

Calvin heard feet and tentacles walking down here.

He looked at the stairs and saw Nick and Mike, walking down the stairs. Mike laughed.

"Once, I destroy the Earth I will take you to my planet, where you will be taken to a zoo."

Calvin's mouth dropped.

"I thought you were going to execute me when we get there!"

"Nah, the president, Jim T. Cactus, wants to keep you in a zoo for a month, and then we'll execute you! See ya in eight minutes! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Mike went back upstairs, getting ready for to demolish Earth. Nick was watching Calvin in that cage, laughing every now and then. Calvin glared at Nick.

"Why are you doing this? **WHY?" **Calvin was now grabbing Nick by the shirt collar.

"We trusted you, and you betrayed us like dirt! Do you know how I feel right now?"

Nick laughed lightly.

"I'm not evil." He said.

Calvin let go of Nick.

"What did you say?"

Nick was knocking on Calvin's noggin.

"Hello, anyone home? I'm not evil. I'm pretending to like Mike. I'm waiting for the right time to join you guys again."

"Nick, we have 10 minutes until Earth will be demolished, so the time is now, my friend."

"Well…I guess you're right. I'd better…wait, where's Susie, Hobbes, and your alter egos?"

Suddenly, the roof opened in half, and the eagle dived in the basement, having Susie, Hobbes, and Calvin's alter egos in its beak.

"Hey, you let us go!" Hobbes said.

"Yeah, if we're part of nutritious and balanced breakfast, we'll let you know!" Tracer said.

"Please let us go, Mr. Eagle!" Susie said.

"You are a boy right? Anyway, you don't want to eat us! We're really, really spicy! So spicy, not even a universe full of water will cool you down!"

"She's right you know!" Spaceman said.

"We…Hey, there's Calvin!" Calvin's mouth dropped.

"Of course it's me! How could you not see me? You're three feet above me!"

"Hey, there's Nick! Calvin, he's right next to you! Get out of the cage now, and destroy him!" Hobbes yelled.

"I'll explain that later." Calvin said.

Suddenly, Mike decided to check on Calvin. So he walked downstairs and he could not believe what he's seeing.

"You caught Calvin's little friends! Oh, good girl!" Everyone glared at Susie. She laughed nervously.

"Okay, so I was wrong for the first time in my life, so sue me." She said.

"You can put them in the cage now." Mike said.

The bald eagle threw Calvin's friends in the cage with its feet.

"Gee, thanks for politely throwing us in the cage, bird!" Hobbes said.

"Hey, what kind of a cage is this?" Stupendous said.

"No crystal chandeliers, no comfy recliners, no popcorn machines? This place is a dump!"

"I'm _not_ going tolet you out in three minutes." Nick said, winking at his friends.

Everyone except Calvin gave Nick exchange glances.

"Come Mike. We got a planet to destroy." Nick said.

"Indeed, Nicholas. Let's go." Mike said.

Nick and Mike left the basement, laughing evilly.

Calvin looked at his stopwatch in horror.

"We need to save the world, and fast!"

**Please R&R!**


	7. Choose your weapon

Chapter seven

Few minutes later, Nick went downstairs to check on his friends. Calvin and the others are in the cage. Nick stood in front of the cage, looking at his friends, who were showing signs that they are happy to see Nick.

"Nick, we're so glad to see you, buddy 'ol pal!" Calvin said.

Everyone gave Calvin a blank stare.

"Okay, Calvin's crack!" Susie said.

"Quick, somebody get a mallet!"

Calvin laughed.

"Guys, relax. I'm not cracked! Nick wasn't a bad guy after all. He is tricking Mike into thinking that he's actually betraying us!"

Everyone looked at Nick.

"Nick, is that true?" Hobbes asked.

Nick nodded. Susie gave Nick a big hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy. I never doubted you for a second!"

"CAN'T BREATHE! NEED AIR!" Nick said.

"Whoops…sorry." Susie said, letting go of Nick.

"Nick, we have two minutes until Mike destroys the whole planet!" Stupendous Man said.

"I suggest you let us out now, and stop him!"

"You're Stupendous Man! Why can't you let us out?"

"Hey, I can't go invisible yet!" Stupendous said.

"I'm still working on that!"

"No problem, I got the key." Nick said, getting out the key.

It's made out of 100 percent gold. Then, Nick put the key into the keyhole, twisted the key, and opened the cage door.

"All right! We're free!" Spaceman said.

"Freedom! **FREEDOM!**"

"You stay here, while I'll just tell Mike that I'll be taking a walk. When I clap my hands two times, you come up here, and stop Mike once and for all!"

"Gee, that doesn't sound like a plan to me." Stupendous Man said.

"Well, excuse me!" Nick said.

"That's what happens when you hang out with an alien that comes up with the plans." Nick went upstairs, walked into the kitchen, and into the living room, where Mike was, watching TV.

"Uh, Mike?"

"What, I'm listening." Mike said, flipping through the channels.

"Well, I'm just going to take a little walk. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Sure, but come back in two minutes. We're going to take Calvin to my planet and destroy the Earth."

Nick left the living room, and went into the kitchen. In the kitchen, he clapped two times. The basement was located next to the bathroom. Then, Calvin and his friends walked upstairs and walked out of the basement.

"Where is Mike?" Susie asked.

"He's in the living room." Nick replied.

"We're going to have to surprise him. Calvin, do you have your weapons?"

"Yep, and I invented them, too." Calvin said.

"Yes, we know."

Calvin was quickly rummaging through his pocket.

He got out… a purple box.

"What is that?" Hobbes asked.

"I invented this one a couple of months ago." Calvin explained. "Once you open that purple box, Mike's fears will pop out of the box."

"Cool!" Nick said, grabbing the purple box.

Next, Calvin got out an orange vest.

"I call this, the vest of tomorrow. Once you wear this, you'll be so fast no one will even know you moved. You will look dorky once you wear this, but trust me, you will feel like a superhero!"

"I'll take it!" Susie said, raising her hand.

Calvin snickered.

"But you're a girl! Girls don't wear vests! It's the law!" Susie scoffed.

"Well, how about we make this an exception."

Calvin handed Susie the vest.

"I can't believe I did that." Calvin muttered.

Susie put the orange vest on.

"You want to see me run around in circles?" Susie asked.

Everyone nodded. There was silence. Susie looked like she hadn't moved at all.

"You want to see me do it again?" Susie asked.

"Wow, that vest really _does_ make you faster!" Nick said.

Calvin got out a boomerang. The boomerang was medium sized, it was black, and it had flames on it.

"Once you throw the boomerang, the boomerang will go find the person that you want to hit. Once the boomerang is done hitting that person, the boomerang will safely return to its owner."

"Wow! Even when the person is far away?" Tracer asked.

"Even when the person's far away." Calvin said.

"Now, who wants it?"

"WE DO!" The three alter egos said at once.

Then, they looked at each other incredulously.

"What do you mean _you _want the boomerang? _I _want the boomerang!" Spaceman Spiff said.

"Yeah, well too bad, Spaceman Dork!" Tracer said.

"But I want the boomerang!" Stupendous said.

"No way! You're the youngest!" Spaceman Spiff.

"I'm the oldest, and the oldest brother gets the boomerang!"

Everyone exchanged glances.

"You guys are brothers?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I thought you guys knew already!" Tracer said.

"Wish we did, but Comicfreak never told us!" Susie said.

Suddenly, a vortex appeared in front of Calvin and his friends. Then, I stepped out of the vortex, looking at Calvin and his friends.

"Well, well, well! At least _somebody _got my name right!" I said.

"What do you want now?" Calvin asked.

"Well, I heard my name, so I decided to step into this world to see what was going on."

"Well, those three barnacle heads are arguing over Calvin's invention." Susie said, pointing at the three alter egos. I scratched my chin.

"I see." I said.

"I suggest the three of you to share the boomerang. After all, it's much more fun if you share."

"No, it isn't!" Tracer said.

I looked at my watch.

"Look at the time! Gotta go!" The vortex was still there when I back into it. Then, the vortex disappeared. The three alter egos sighed.

"Fine, we'll share the boomerang...but I won't like it." Stupendous Man said.

Calvin handed the alter egos the boomerang.

"Hey, what about me?" Hobbes asked.

"Don't get your whiskers in a knot, Hobbes. I have something for you, too."

Calvin got out a purple ruby.

Everyone gasped.

"That is the most beautiful jewelry I've ever seen!" Susie said.

"Wow, Calvin! Where did you get this?" Hobbes said, holding the ruby.

"Well, one day, I found this laying on the sidewalk in front of the school, so I picked it up, and kept it. I put flyers about the ruby, but no one came to claim it. 30 days later, the ruby was mine! I made a few adjustments to it, and thus, the darkness of the ruby was born!"

"What does it do?" Stupendous Man asked.

"Once you squeeze it tight, everything will be dark. So dark that people cannot see, except for the person who has control of the ruby. This will only last for a minute, so keep an eye on the time!"

"Wow…" Hobbes said.

"Okay, now, if we're going to defeat Mike, we're going to have to do it right! Now, the first thing we'll do is…"

Calvin completely forgot about the stopwatch.

The stopwatch was beeping very quickly.

Calvin looked at it, and gasped.

"Oh no! The Earth is going to end soon! Quick, let's…"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake again. Then, the ground started to crack. 30 seconds later, the kitchen floor broke in floor, and Calvin and his friends fell in.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Calvin and the others looked around.

There was fire, lava, and magma everywhere.

"Ay caramba, we're in the Earth's core!" Nick said.

"Yeah, who would've thought?" Hobbes said.

"Quick, while we're alive, let's go to my house! Dad will probably tell us how to defeat Mike!"

"Hey, didn't you say that you had a plan?" Susie asked.

"I was only kidding! Sheesh, can't a girl take joke?"

Susie rolled her eyes.

"Come on! Let's get out of the earth's core, and into my house!"

Calvin and his friends were walking in the earth's core, hoping that they will get out of there, and go to Calvin's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-CALVIN AND HOBBES-_

_WRITTEN BY: COMICFREAK1007_

_PERFORMED BY: CALVIN, HOBBES, AND COMICFREAK1007_

_**Calvin will be singing the song and Hobbes will mostly rap. I will sing in this song. Calvin hesitated, but he decided that I will be in the song. After all, I wrote it. If you see Calvin and Hobbes' name in parenthesis, then under their name in parenthesis will be the words they will be singing in the song. Got it? Good.**_

_VERSE ONE_

_(CALVIN)_

_Yeah! (Yeah!)  
_

_(HOBBES)_

_Uh-huh!_

_(CALVIN)_

_OOOOOOOOOOH!_

_(CALVIN)_

_I like to throw water balloons all day_

_If you're not doing this, then change today!_

_So get up on your feet and play your life away!_

_Your adventure is a block away_

_Do this now, or you'll PAY, PAY, PAY!_

_END OF VERSE ONE_

_-CHORUS-_

_(CALVIN)_

_Move your body now!_

_I know you can do it!_

_(HOBBES) _

_Come on everybody!_

_(CALVIN)_

_We're gonna throw water balloons all day long! YEAH!_

_END OF CHORUS_

_VERSE TWO_

_(HOBBES)_

_To water balloons, to Calvinball, to inventions, and games_

_Calvin is the master of all of these things_

_(CALVIN)_

_Brother, you said it!_

_(HOBBES)_

_But I resent that_

_I don't think that's true…_

_(CALVIN)_

_HEY!  
_

_(HOBBES)_

'_Cause if you play with Calvin, something will happen to you!_

_END OF VERSE TWO_

_BRIDGE_

_(CALVIN)_

_We'll have lots of fun tonight_

_You can count on it, you know I'm right_

_So, let's stop talking, let's go out and play_

_We'll have lots of fun all day, HIT IT COMICFREAK!_

_(COMICFREAK)_

_Calvin and Hobbes are inseparable_

_They're not going to argue tonight_

_Calvin and Hobbes are inseparable_

_They save each other will all their might_

_Calvin and Hobbes are inseparable_

_Do you think they are you choose_

_They have ups, they have downs, but they always turn around_

_So they can kiss and make up!_

_END OF BRIDGE_

_(CALVIN)_

_We'll throw water balloons_

_We'll throw water balloons today now!_

_(HOBBES)_

_We'll throw them at Susie, and make her feel woozy._

_(COMICFREAK)_

_And then she'll whine and cry like a baby!_

_(Repeat chorus once)_

_(CALVIN)_

_We may be crazy, but we're not boring!_

_(COMICFREAK)_

_They don't have any jobs! Ha ha!_

_(HOBBES)_

_But we have lots of adventures…_

_(CALVIN, COMICFREAK, AND HOBBES)  
_

_IN CALVIN AND HOBBES! YEAH!_

_(Song ends)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Hope you like the song. Let me know if you guys want me to write another one. Please R&R**


	8. Bon Voyage

Chapter eight

_Well, last week was the first day of school for me. SIGH! Goodbye summer, hello nine months and thirteen days of school. Because of school, it might take a while to upload chapters. I apologize if I do, and I promise that I will upload chapters A.S.A.P. Here's the eighth chapter._

"It's…so…hot…" Nick panted.

"Dying…of thirst...need fluids!"

Susie wiped her forehead.

"We're sweating bullets over here!" Tracer said, using his hat as a fan.

"Yeah, it must be over 2,000 degrees." Susie said.

"Have no fear guys." Calvin said.

He got out a stethoscope. There was a button on the lens of the stethoscope for some strange reason. Calvin pushed it and then red leather suits and appeared on him and his friends.

"What is this?" Tracer asked, looking at the suit he is wearing.

"These are leather protective suits." Calvin explained.

"These suits can protect us from this heat. Even when it's 100,000 degrees, we can't feel the heat with these suits." Nick's mouth dropped.

"What? We were walking for 20 minutes, being cooked like a turkey, and you brought this up? Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

Calvin shrugged.

"I was going to mention it, but then I forgot." Nick slapped his forehead.

"**THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE OLDEST, AND LAMEST EXCUSE I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY EIGHT YEAR-OLD LIFE!**" He yelled.

"Guys, guys!" Susie said.

"This is no time to argue or blaming Calvin. We've got a world to save."

"She's right." Calvin said.

"Come on! We'll get out of here in half an hour."

"How do you know that?" Spaceman asked, giving Calvin a quizzical look.

Calvin rolled his eyes.

"I know a guy." He said. They kept walking.

Meanwhile, Mike was done watching TV in the living room, and went into the kitchen, looking for Nick.

"Hey Nick, we have a planet to destroy and a six year-old boy to kidnap! Nick?"

Suddenly, Mike gasped as he saw a hole in the middle of his kitchen.

"He…HOW DARE HE TOYED WITH MY EMOTIONS! HOW DARE HIM!" Mike was mumbling words under his breath. Then, he clapped his hands four times, and four alien ninjas appeared in front of him.

The first ninja is a man, and he's wearing a green ninja suit, the second ninja is man, he's wearing a red ninja suit, the third one is a woman, and she's wearing a pink ninja suit, and the last one is a man, and he's wearing a blue ninja suit. "So whaddya need, boss?" The green ninja said.

"Yeah, I thought you don't need us anymore." The pink ninja suit said.

"Yes, I know I said that, but this is really important." Mike said very quickly.

"You see the hole on my kitchen floor?" The four ninjas stared at the hole.

"Yeah…what about it?" The blue ninja asked.

"There are four kids down there, and I want you to bring them to me."

The four ninjas gave Mike a salute.

"Sir, yes sir!" They said.

"Hey boss, I have one question." The blue ninja said.

Mike looked at his clock.

"Alright, but make it quick." Mike said.

"How come you don't need us anymore?" Mike's eyes grew big.

"Uh….um….um….well, you guys have been working so hard, that I let you deserve a break."

"It was a pretty long one, too." The green ninja said.

"Get going!"

"Sir yes sir!" The four ninjas jumped in the hole one by one. Mike walked out of the kitchen.

"Whew! I thought they will never leave."

Then, he went back into the living room and turned on the TV.

"Those guys can't even get the job done…but they're the only ninjas that I can hire on my planet."

Calvin and his friends were still walking straight ahead in the center of the Earth.

"How far are we going to walk, Calvin?" Spaceman Spiff asked.

"My feet ache."

"Well, that's what happens when you don't get enough circulation in your legs. Get used to it." Calvin said.

"Well, some of us are tired, too Calvin." Susie said.

Calvin stopped walking. The others did the same.

"So, you guys want to stop walking?"

"**YES!**" Calvin shrugged.

"Good, because I have something else to tell you." Nick's mouth dropped.

"Calvin, I don't want to hear your big fat mouth! I just want to get to your house stat and get out of this heck hole!" Calvin smiled.

"We're already at my house."

Everyone stared at Calvin.

"Excuse me?" Susie asked.

"Look up." Everyone looked up.

They saw a piece of string that is 10 feet long.

"Once we pull the string, the ground will jump, then, we'll jump up, and jump in the concealed door, and we'll be at my house in no time."

"In case you haven't noticed Calvin, we're four feet tall, not eight! How are we supposed to reach the string?"

"Susie, you see the red button on the orange vest you're wearing?" Susie looked at the little red button on the right side of the vest.

"Yeah, I do…what does it do?"

"Push it and find out." Susie pushed the red button.

Couple of seconds later, Susie was floating in the air!

"Hey…what's going on? Why am I floating?" Susie asked.

"The vest can also make you fly. Did I forget to mention that?" Susie nodded.

Then, she flew up to pull the string. Five feet…three feet…one and a half feet... Finally, she reached to the top and pulled on the string hard.

"Yeah, you did it!" Calvin said.

"Okay, so she did it." Nick said.

"Now get your butt down here!"

"Okay…except…how do I get down?" Susie asked.

Calvin sighed.

"Push the green button that is on the left side of the vest." Susie looked on the left side and saw the green button.

She pushed it, and she flew down. When Susie was finally on the ground, she asked, "Okay, I pulled down the string, and the ground is not taking us home."

"You're going to have to wait." Calvin said.

"It takes a while."

10 seconds have gone by, and the ground was still not moving.

"This is all a stupid fib." Nick said.

"I'm going to find my own way OU…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The whole ground started shaking. Pretty soon, the ground started jumping, and Calvin and his friends were up in the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Then, they saw a door as they flew higher and higher. They couldn't see it because the door blends in the background. The door opened automatically and they flew right in. Suddenly, a huge cloud of dust blinded Calvin and the others.

"COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!"

As the cloud of dust disappears, they were standing in Calvin's room.

"Wow, we're…we're back on Earth, and not inside it!" Tracer said.

"Hello, ground!" Nick said, kissing the ground.

"Uh, hate to break the love fest, but if we don't save Earth now, it's a goner!" Calvin said.

"We have to hurry. We don't have much time!"

Calvin walked over to the window and opening. The roads, had lots of cracks, people were running and screaming, and the clouds were blocking the sun.

"Wow, Mike has changed our neighborhood." Susie said.

Nick sniffed.

"It's going to take years to rebuild it back to normal." He said sadly.

"Can we go already? I want a piece of that alien!" Calvin said impatiently.

Calvin opened the window.

"We're not going to jump down, are we?" Susie asked.

Calvin scoffed.

"Um…yeah." Susie's eyes now had flames in it.

"**WHAAAAAAAT!**"

"Look down." Calvin said.

Susie looked out the window and looked down. There lots of pillows and blankets.

"The pillows and blankets will break our fall." Calvin said.

"Gee, I hope you're right." Susie said.

Everyone was standing on the windowsill, holding hands.

"On the count of three." Calvin said.

"One…two…THREE!"

Everyone jumped down at the same time. Three seconds later, they landed on the pillows and blankets.

"See? Didn't I tell ya that the pillows and blankets will break our fall?" Calvin told Susie.

Susie rolled her eyes.

"Hey Calvin, speaking of pillows and blankets, where did you get them?" Nick asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Honey, where are the pillows and blankets?" Dad asked.

"Did you check in every room, honey?" Mom said.

"Yes, and I still can't find them. Help me look." Dad said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"You don't want to know." Calvin said.

Suddenly, Calvin looked up.

He saw a bomb!

"**A BOMB IS FALLING FROM THE SKY!**" Susie yelled.

Stupendous closed his eyes. He was trying one of his powers, but for some reason, one of his powers is not working.

"I'm trying to blast the bomb into the atmosphere." Stupendous explained.

"For some awkward reason, it's not working!"

"**CALVIN, LOOK OUT!**" Nick yelled.

Nick ran over to Calvin. Then, he pounced on Calvin, and BOOM!

Nick let go of Calvin and Calvin fell to the ground. Calvin, Susie, Hobbes, and the alter egos could not believe their eyes. Because of the bomb, Nick is dead.

He was lying on the ground, his eyes closed.

Everyone walked slowly towards.

"Nick…Nick, wake up!" Calvin said.

"Come on, wake up! …Nick?"

"It's no use, Calvin." Susie said.

"I'm afraid he's…"

Calvin started to cry quietly.

"Stupendous, maybe you should revive Nick." Hobbes said.

"You know, bring him back to life."

"With my Stupendous powers, Stupendous Man will brink Nicholas back to life!" Stupendous Man said.

Stupendous was on his knees. With his right hand, he touched Nick's heart. 30 seconds later, he let go. Everyone looked at Nick. Nothing.

"What? How can your Stupendous reviver not work? It's supposed to work! You're Stupendous Man!" Calvin yelled.

"Calvin, remember? Stupendous said that when he tried to blast the bomb into space, there were no results." Susie said.

Calvin's eyes grew big.

"Oh yeah…I remember that! Then that means the Stupendous reviver didn't work either!" Calvin gasped.

"Stupendous, do your fire blast!"

Stupendous put his hands out in front of him. Nothing happened. No fire blasts.

"How about the Stupendous clones?" Hobbes said.

Stupendous tried to make clones of him, but he couldn't. Now we saw Stupendous Man with two heads. Stupendous eliminated the second head.

"Witch Doctor madness?" Susie asked.

Stupendous was muttering these words under his breath: "Ooh ee ooh ahh ahh ting tang walla walla bing bang."

He said those words two times.

He was staring at Susie when he said that.

Then, he growled.

"Darn it! Susie was supposed to fall in love with me after I say those words! No googly eyes, no weird smile, nothing! Someone is messing with my powers, and I want to know who did it!"

Suddenly, another bomb hit the ground, but luckily, the bomb didn't hit Calvin or his friends this time.

There was a letter on the ground. Calvin picked it up and started reading.

"_**Dear Earth Potentate,**_

_**Yes, it was me that killed your little friend, Nick. So, what are you going to do now, now that your friend is…oh, how should I say this nicely? …Oh yeah…he's dead, he's gone, forget about him! So surrender now, so I can blast this stupid planet. Or, I can take you to my planet and see Earth getting destroyed. You have 24 hours to decide. I'm watching you.**_

_**Mike**_

**_P.S., There is going to be a surprise for you and your friends at approximately 5:00._**

_**P.S.S., I'm also messing up Stupendous Man's powers. That way, he can't bring Nick back to life! BWAH HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!**_

Calvin was twitching a little bit after he read the letter.

"So, he…he…oh, when we get to his spaceship, I'm going to crush him!" Calvin and Susie said at the same time.

They looked at each other. Then, they blushed.

"Guys…I'm afraid that we should fight without Nick." Tracer said.

"Right…let's go." Calvin said sadly.

Everyone walked away from Nick.

Before they left the neighborhood, Calvin looked at Nick one last time.

"Goodbye."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_-FRIENDS-_

_WRITTEN BY: COMICFREAK1007_

_Verse one: I ain't lonely anymore_

_My friend is at the door_

_He said, "Come on, let's do my chores. We'll get the job done."_

_-CHORUS-_

_If you had a friend like him_

_He will make your day _

_If you had a friend like him_

_He'll not make any delays_

_If you had a friend like him_

_He will make your life easier_

_Verse two: Now he's gone, I'm very sad_

_Now, he's gone, I'm very mad_

_I should forget about him_

_But I can't what should I do?_

_(Repeat chorus once)_

_Doo doo, doo, doo, doo_

_Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Mm-hmm_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Mm-hmm WHOOOOOOA!_

_Bridge: Look at me_

_I'm down in the dumps_

_I need to calm myself down_

_But I can't_

_I really can't_

_My friend is out of town_

_I look at myself, and tell myself that, "You need to move on with your life, and that's that."_

_But how am I supposed to be happy again_

_When my friend just moved again?_

_Oh, this sucks_

_This really sucks_

_I wish I could sleep and forget_

_But I can't sleep_

_I really can't sleep_

_When my friend just moved again?_

_Verse four: I wish my friend was here right now_

_I'm really having a cow_

_Someday, we will reunite_

_And we will someday, right?_

_Verse five: Now I'm over it (Over it)_

_But it doesn't mean I haven't forgot about him _

_Now I'm over (Over it)_

_Thank god I'm over it_

_(Song Ends)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**I think that was the best song I ever written, don't you think? Please R&R!**

**P.S., That song has nothing to do with Nick. But it's dedicated to him.**


	9. The battle

Chapter nine

_Here's chapter nine, sorry for the holdup. For people who responded to chapter eight, saying it was an "Um, okay" chapter, its okay. That chapter was sort of rushed anyway. I assure you, Chapters nine and ten that I uploaded for you is better than chapter eight. _

_Disclaimer: I'm only going to do this once. I do not own Calvin and Hobbes, but I do own Nick, Mike, and the four ninjas._

_Also, I noticed that the villain in this story, Mike, is not a very good villain. I noticed that, too. I'm really sorry if he isn't that good, but I'm not good at creating a villain. But don't worry; I promise, Mike will be better from now on, starting...NOW!_

"I swear of Pete, when we get there…" Calvin muttered.

Then, he stopped. He couldn't hold it any longer.

He collapsed on the ground, breaking down in tears.

"Nick…"

Susie, Hobbes, and the three alter egos walked up to Calvin, and patting him on the shoulder.

"I know it's going to be hard without Nick, but we'll get over it." Susie said.

Calvin looked at Susie.

"Susie, Nick was not just a friend, he was _a_ friend. He always helps us out, even if it was too difficult for him to handle. _SNIFF!_ Remember the time when I bet that I would drink a 40 oz. bottle of slurpies in 20 minutes?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Susie said.

"That was funny. How did it go again?"

"For the readers' sake, I'll tell you guys the story again." Calvin said sadly.

_Calvin, Nick, and Hobbes were in the park, playing with action figures._

"_ROOOOOAR! I am Calvin the bold!" Calvin said, trying to sound as manly as possible._

"_Fear me!" _

"_Calvin, I hate playing with do…"_

_Before Nick could say anything Calvin covered Nick's mouth. _

"_Don't say the 'D' word, especially in the park!" _

_Hobbes gasped. _

"_Nick, I'm shocked!"_

"_What? I was going to say dolls." Nick said._

_There was silence._

_Hobbes laughed nervously._

"_I thought he meant…n-never mind." _

"_FYI my friend, these are not dolls. These are action figures! They are different!" Calvin yelled. _

_Nick rolled his eyes._

"_Well, gee, I'm sorry. Why don't you tie, gag, and stuff me into a bowling bag?"_

_Before Calvin could say another word, another kid stepped inside the sandbox._

_The kid was eight inches taller than Calvin._

_He wore a black shirt with a skull on it, black pants with a chain, and spiky black hair. _

"_What's this?" He said, picking up one of Calvin's action figure. _

"_Aww, do ya still play with dolls? What a girl!"_

"_For the 365th time, they're action figures! Not dolls!" Calvin said, snatching his action out of the boy's hand._

"_Just who do you think you are?"_

"_Introductions? Fine. My name is Head masher." _

"_Head masher? Why would someone call you Head masher?" Nick asked._

"_I bet your spiky headed friend over there to drink four 10 oz. bottles of slurpies."_

"_10 oz.? That's 40 oz. all together!" Calvin yelled._

"_You're getting better in Math I see." Nick said._

"_You start this Friday afternoon, 4:00 in the afternoon at the Krazy Kidz Korner! If you fail to drink the four 10 oz. bottles of slurpies, or if you chicken out, your head will crack open, leaving a trail of…"_

"_Okay, I think we get the point!" Nick said very quickly, his face turning green._

_Head Masher laughed._

"_See ya Friday!" Head Masher laughed again as he left the park. There was silence._

"…_Nick, what day is it today?"_

"_Thursday." Nick replied. Calvin fainted in the sandbox._

"Is that it?" Susie asked.

"Nope. It continues." Calvin said.

I will continue the story at the end of this story.

"I'm just thinking…why did Nick have to die like that? I just wish there was something that will bring him back to life." Tracer gasped.

"Calvin, wait a minute…"

Suddenly, a vortex popped in front of Calvin and His friends. I, once again, quickly stepped out of the vortex.

"Calvin, you nincompoop, you DO have something in your pocket that will revive Nick!"

I said very, very fast.

"Oh, that's great! What is it?' Calvin asked.

"Calvin, you can't be that clueless!" I yelled.

I walked up to Calvin, reached into his pocket, and got out his bag of magic dust. It really does scream, "Girly fairytale", doesn't it? Calvin groaned.

"How come I didn't do this sooner?" Calvin asked.

"Watterson, hand me the script." I said.

Bill, off-screen, handed me the script of this movie. The cover had Calvin, his friends, his alter egos, and a picture of me on it. I flipped through the pages.

"No wonder! I didn't tell you to revive him!"

I turned to Calvin, and laughed nervously.

"Oops."

"C'mon! No time for socializing, we've got a friends' life to save! We've got 20:06 seconds! If we don't revive him, we can all assume the worst!"

Calvin his friends, and me, ran out of the woods, looking for Nick.

"_Oh, what is wrong with my brain, today? Ooh, I'm so angry!" _Calvin thought.

"_We only have 18:57 seconds left until we revive him! Nick, hang in there, we're coming!" _

They were about to go further when Calvin bumped into a wall. A wall that is invisible. The wall was blocking Calvin and the others' way! Wait…invisible? Did I just say that right?

"Hey, this cube is invisible!" Calvin said, feeling the invisible wall.

"We're trapped! Trapped like animals!" Susie yelled.

Susie's eyes grew big.

"I wonder…Tracer, Spaceman, and Stupendous, do you have the boomerang still?"

"Of course we do! Tracer's got in his pocket!" Stupendous said.

Stupendous was rummaging through Tracer's trench coat pocket. It may be small, but that pocket can hold big things. Stupendous was still rummaging through Tracer's pocket.

"OH, WOULD YOU HURRY UP?" I yelled.

"I'm hearing voices!"

Hobbes was putting his ear on the invisible wall.

"Comic book's right! I'm hearing voices, too!" I lost it.

"**OH, FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!**"

I ran over to Hobbes, picked him up, and shook him up and down. "

**IT'S COMICFREAK! NOT COMIC BOOK, AND IT'S DEFINITELY NOT COMEDIAN BOOK! IT'S COMICFREAK! COOOOOMICFREAK!**"

I finally putHobbes down. Hobbes was shaking from head to toe.

"C-comicfreak." He said slowly.

"GOOD! NOW SAY IT AGAIN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Calvin ran over to me and pushed me away from the shaking Hobbes.

"Whoa, Comicfreak, you need to chill!" Calvin said to me calmly.

I took a deep breath.

"Sorry…whew…I never got this angry before."

"I don't blame ya. Mom gets really mad if she doesn't get to the grocery store on time." Calvin said.

"Hey, I found the boomerang!" Tracer said, getting the boomerang out of his trench coat pocket.

"Finally!" Hobbes said, being back to his normal self again.

"If it wasn't for my Stupendous Super Cleaner, it would take weeks for us to find the boomerang!" Stupendous said.

I put my right ear against the invisible wall.

"I'm still hearing voices. Quick, somebody throw that boomerang at the wall! Am I right, Susie?" Susie nodded.

Stupendous snatched the boomerang out of Tracer's hand.

"Let me throw the boomerang!"

Tracer was crossing his arms.

Stupendous threw the boomerang at the invisible wall, and badda bing, badda boom! They were free! Everyone cheered.

"I knew that Calvin's boomerang was made out of citonium."

"Cool! What's citonium?" I asked.

"It's plastic, and the best part is, that citonium doesn't exist on Earth yet!"

Citonium is not real. Now that that's out of the way, on with the story.

"Wow, who knew that the invisible wall was allergic to citonium." Hobbes said, as him and the others were continuing running. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the four ninjas that I talked about earlier appeared in front of me, Calvin, and his friends. We were surrounded!

"Guys, this is _so_ not the time to fight you!" Calvin said

He glanced at his clock quickly.

"_Only 14:36 seconds left!" _Calvin was about to say, "Guys, get out your weapons", when someone interrupted him.

"Thank you, I can take it from it here." A voice said.

Mike was standing between the ninjas and Calvin and his friends.

"You guys can take a break, and go back to my planet." Mike said.

The ninja's sadly walked out of the woods.

Mike chuckled to himself.

"I love doing that. Now, surrender, or fight!"

"Gee, we don't have much of a choice now, do we?" Susie asked.

"Oh, and Calvin, I have a surprise for you." Mike said confidently.

Mike clapped his tentacles quickly. Then, a cage that was a size of an elephant, landed on top of Calvin. But, just like in cartoons, Calvin did not get hurt. In fact, Calvin was now in the cage.

"**_LET ME OUT YOU LANKY, SORRY FOR EXCUSE OF A VILLAIN!" _**Calvin yelled.

"Let him go, or face the consequences!" Spaceman Spiff yelled, holding his zorcher and aiming the zorcher at Mike at the same time.

"What's that? I didn't quite hear that!" Mike said.

Spaceman Spiff growled, and threw the zorcher at Mike. Sadly, Spiff missed, because Mike did a back flip. Then, Mike ran over to Spaceman Spiff, and kicked him in the face. Spiff did a back flip after Mike kicked him in the face.

Suddenly, the cage Calvin is in…is flying! Everyone stopped fighting to look at Calvin in the cage. Calvin was now 2,000 feet in the air.

"**CALVIN!**" Susie yelled. Since Calvin is far away, his voice was mute, but Susie read his lips: "Keep fighting! Don't give up! Here's the magic dust! You have to revive Nick, you can do it!" Susie saw Calvin's bag of golden dust falling from the sky. Susie caught it. Then, Susie looked at her friends. "You heard Calvin, fight!"

**The next chapter will mostly be focused on Nick. I already uploaded chapter 10, so you don't have to wait. So, what are you waiting for? Read the next chapter! Go on!**


	10. Nick meets God

Chapter ten

Nick was lying lifeless on the ground. The camera zoomed in on the sky. Nick was in Heaven. Nick woke up. He looked around. He saw clouds! He knew that he was lying on one. He tried to stand, but he couldn't! He really couldn't, because he was floating. He had wings, and he has a yellow ring on his head.

"Am I…dead?" Nick asked to himself.

Then, he saw an elderly guy floating to him.

"You must be new here. Are you new?" Nick nodded.

"Then welcome to Heaven, the greatest place on Earth! Please sign here."

The elderly guy was holding a clipboard with a paper that was signed by people Nick never even heard of. Nick got out his pencil from his pocket.

"Hey, my pencil made it to Heaven, too." He said, surprised.

He signed the paper.

"Welcome to Heaven." The elderly guy said again.

"Come." The elderly guy was walking towards two golden gates that were blocking the way to Heaven. Nick followed. There was a red button next to the two golden gates. The elderly guy pushed the button, and the two golden gates slowly opened.

"Wow…" Nick said dreamily.

Everything was beautiful in Heaven. Kids were playing, teenage boys were watching horror movies, it was like that kids and adults can do whatever they want in Heaven.

"Your name is…" The elderly guys looked at the clipboard that Nick signed his name on.

"Nick, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because God is having an appointment with you in two minutes."

"God? I thought he never exists!" Nick said.

"OH, but he does exist."

"Do you know where he is? I want to talk to him, too." Nick said.

"Go up those stairs." The elderly guy said.

He was pointing to the 20 flight of stairs that was only 50 yards away from him and Nick.

"Good Lord! I have to fly up those stairs?" Nick asked the elderly guy.

"Yea…it's going to take a lot of energy, though. Good luck." The elderly guy pushed Nick in front of the flights of stairs.

"Well, here goes nothing." Nick started flying up the flight of stairs.

Five minutes later, Nick climbed 10 flights of stairs. An hour later, Nick has climbed 18 flights of stairs. He collapsed shortly after he was on his 18th flight of stairs.

"Dear Lord…" Then, he got up.

"I'm not giving up after I've come this far!" Nick continued flying up the stairs.

Two minutes later, he finished the 20 flights of stairs.

He looked down.

"Wow, I can see my great aunt from down here!" He said.

"AHEM!" A big, loud voice said.

It was so loud, that it shook Nick from head to toe. Nick quickly turned around. He saw a guy that was 25 feet tall, and he has a long gray beard. His head is out of shot.

"I've been expecting you, Nick." The guy said.

"A…are you god?" Nick asked quietly.

"Yes. Yes, I am!" God boomed.

"They said you want to talk to me?"

"Sit down, Nick." God said.

Nick looked around.

"I don't see a chair." He said.

God snapped his fingers, and POOF! A recliner appeared in front of Nick. Nick sat on the recliner.

"Now, I sent you up here for a reason. I heard that you're trying to save the world."

"Wha…? Oh, that's right! My friends! Are they okay? Are they still in one piece?"

"Let's find out." God said.

He snapped his fingers again, and a 55 inch big screen TV appeared in front of him and Nick. The big screen TV turned on itself and it showed Susie, Hobbes, and Calvin's alter egos still fighting.

"Mike seems to be winning! Wait just a darn minute? Where's Calvin?"

God snapped his fingers again, and TV showed Calvin still in the cage Mike put him in earlier. Calvin's on stage at a…alien bar? Aliens were throwing stuff at Calvin.

"Hey you…ow! You can't do that…ow! I'm the Earth potentate! You should give me some re…ow!"

"So Mike sent Calvin to his planet, and he's being tortured by aliens?"

"He's going to be executed in two days." God said.

Nick had a tear in his eye.

"God, you have to send back to Earth! They need me, ya hear? **I DON'T WANT TO BE THE LAST DUDE ON EARTH!**"

"Calm down, Nick." God said calmly.

"I sent you up here, so I can tell you how tell defeat Mike."

"You…"

"Yes. I know his every weakness." God interrupted.

"But God, Calvin invented a box. Once you open the box, images of Mike's weaknesses will pop out of the box." Nick explained.

"The weaknesses that are in the box waiting for Mike are the things that Mike was afraid of when he was three. He's not afraid of them now."

"Gee, that's super!" Nick said sarcastically.

"But I know what he's afraid of now." God said.

"Okay, so spill." Nick said impatiently.

"He afraid of…" God whispered what Mike's afraid of in Nick's ear.

Nick laughed so hard, he cried.

"He's scared of those things? Oh man!"

Nick was rolling on the floor. Tears were rolling on his face faster than a subway in Japan.

"Now that you know what that alien's afraid of, use those things to defeat him." God said.

"Oh, don't think that I will!" Nick said, wiping tears off his face.

Nick was about to say, "Now I'm going back to Earth', but he stopped.

"I have on question. How do I get back Earth?" Nick asked.

God snapped his fingers. Then, Nick's head started hurting. It was like a migraine and a headache combined! Nick was on his knees, holding his head. Then, everything started spinning. The pressure was building on him. He felt like he weighed 1000 pounds. Then, everything went black. Nick opened his eyes. He was rubbing his head.

"Oh, my aching head." Nick looked at his hands.

His feet, and his face.

He wasn't dead anymore.

He's alive.

"I'm alive again!" Nick quickly got up, and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"**_I'M ALIVE!"_**

"Nick?" Nick recognized that voice.

It was Susie's!

"Hey Susie, I'm over here!" Nick yelled.

10 seconds later, Susie, Hobbes, me, and Calvin's alter egos ran to him, hugging him.

"We're so glad that you're alive!" Susie said.

"Yeah, and we didn't need Calvin's reviving dust!" I said.

I was about to throw the bag of golden dust away, but then I stopped. I put it in my pocket.

"We're glad that you're alive! It's a miracle!" Hobbes said.

"No, Hobbes…it was god." Nick said.

"So…what were you guys doing while I was…ya know?"

"We were fighting Mike." Susie said.

"Unfortunately, Mike ran away, because no one was keeping an eye on him, **STUPENDOUS MAN!**" Susie slapped Stupendous Man in the back.

"It wasn't my fault." Stupendous Man said.

"Can't a guy tie his shoe around here? Is that a crime?"

"I have a feeling that Calvin is on Mike's planet, and Mike left earlier to execute him!"

"Nah, Calvin will get executed in two days." Nick said.

Everyone exchanged glances. Hobbes opened his mouth.

"How did…"

"Okay, now are you guys going to stand here like chickens, or are we going to Mike's planet?" Nick asked.

Nick clapped his hands two times. Everyone heard a rumbling sound. Then, Calvin's rocket appeared. It was big, white, and in big bold letters, it said, **APOLLO CALVIN**.

"Calvin showed me this rocket a year ago. It all started when me and Calvin were in the basement…"

"Nick, we don't have time to hear this!" Susie said.

Nick got out Calvin's stopwatch, and WHOOOOSH!

Everything and everyone is frozen in this town except us.

"Now we do." Nick said.

"Now, it all started when Calvin and me were in his basement…"

_**A YEAR AGO…**_

_Calvin was inventing something downstairs in the basement. Nick was watching him. _

"_IT'S ALIVE, IT'S ALIVE, IT'S **ALIVE!**" Calvin yelled._

_Then, he did his insane goofy laughter. Nick was about to leave, but Calvin said, "Finally, my invention is completed! Behold…" _

_Calvin showed Nick his new invention. It was a rocket. It was as tall as a three story building, and in big, bold letters, It said, **APOLLO CALVIN**_.

"_Whoa, you invented that thing all by yourself?" Nick asked. _

"_Believe it!" Calvin said, doing his 'My invention is completed' dance. _

"_Are you sure? You didn't hire NASA to build that rocket? Am I getting Punk'd? Are there hidden cameras in here?" _

"_No, I made this. I really made this. You want to see the video of me building the rocket?" Calvin said, holding the videotape._

"_That won't be necessary. I think I believe you." _

"_Let's ride in the rocket!" Calvin said. _

"_Excuse me?" _

"_You heard me. Let's ride the rocket. Heck, if I concocted this rocket, why not ride in it?"_

"_But…" _

"_This invention is practical, and it's not treacherous. It's 100 percent safe!"_

"_Well…okay. It doesn't hurt if we take a little spin on that thing." Nick said nervously. _

_Five minutes later, Calvin and Nick were in the rocket. Inside the rocket was red with black stripes. It had pictures of Calvin on the walls._

"_Alright, now I know you invented this." Nick said._

_The rocket can only hold 60 people! There were 60 red leather seats. There was also a plasma screen TV installed on the ceiling, a portable microwave, and a refrigerator filled with endless supply of food. Calvin and Nick took the first two seats in the front._

"_Buckle up, Nick." Calvin said in a deep voice._

"_Once this rocket starts, we won't come back to this place again."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Just kidding. Now seriously, buckle up. This is going to be a bumpy ride." Calvin and Nick buckled up. _

"_Five, four, three, two, one, BLASTOFF!" _

_Calvin pushed the red button that said, "START THE ROCKET!"_

_Then, the rocket started. The rocket went up, and up, and up, until the rocket hit the basement ceiling. CRASH! Nick was shocked._

"_Dude, your mom is going to kill you once she sees that!"_

"_So what? We're having an adventure. You're just going to have to sit back and enjoy it."_

"_But Calvin…" _

"_Dude, I've been ground 249 times, and it's going to be 250 when we get back to my house! How many times have you been grounded?"_

"_Well…" _

"_Oh, c'mon! So you've never been grounded before! Being grounded once won't hurt!"_

_Nick was shivering with fear._

"_Hey, there's Mars! How about we have lunch there?" _

"_I guess a little nourishment on another planet won't hurt, but after this, we're going back to Earth, ya hear?" _

"_I hear ya loud and clear." Calvin said._

_Shortly after, Calvin landed the rocket on Mars. The door to the rocket opened, and landed on Mars' surface. The door turned itself into stairs. Five seconds later, Calvin and Nick were on Mars' surface, wearing space suits. _

"_Come on! I can see the Mars dogstand!"_

"_Mars dogs?" Nick asked. _

"_It's a hot dog, except the hot dog is squid, and the ketchup, mustard, and relish are lava, yellow lava, and green lava ground into Mars rocks." _

_Nick made a disgusted look. _

"_I've tried it before. C'mon, you'll love it!" Calvin grabbed Nick's hand and they both walked to the Mars dog stand._

"_Doozeek Ry eery ui kuj Bd, cooguy, yt deery?" The Mars dog guy asked._

"_Okay, what the H-E double hockey sticks did he just say?" Nick asked. _

"_On this planet, aliens speak Martinese. Mine's a little rusty, though. I'll translate what the guy's saying."_

_Calvin cleared his throat, and starting speaking in Martinese._

"_Iyou doo hiu bef vecuyoo?" Calvin said, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" in Martinese._

"_Sihug. Doozeek Ry eery ui kuj Bd, coogury, yt deery?" The Mars dog guy said again. _

_He said, "Do you want your Mars dog small, medium, or big?" in Martinese._

_Calvin turned to Nick._

"_He said if you want your Mars dog small, medium, or big?"_

"_Uh…Medium." Nick replied. _

_Calvin turned to the Mars dog guy._

"_Deery." Calvin said to the Mars dog guy._

_The Mars dog guy got out…a large Mars dog?_

"_Large? Calvin, I said I wanted medium!" Nick said._

_Calvin's face turned red. _

"_Oops."_

_Nick sighed._

_He snatched the Mars dog out of the guy's tentacles. Nick looked at the Mars dog in disgust._

"_Well, here goes…" Nick took a bite out of the Mars dog. _

_He swallowed. _

_Then, he took another bite._

"_Hey, this is good! Better than a hot dog!"_

"_See? Didn't I tell you that you will like it?" Calvin said as they walked away from the Mars dog stand. _

_Nick finished the Mars dog in five bites! Calvin and Nick got back inside APOLLO CALVIN and they went back to Earth._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Yep, me and Calvin were grounded for three weeks for leaving that hole in the ceiling, but it was worth it." Nick said.

There was silence.

Nick got out Calvin's stopwatch, pushed a green button, and WHOOOOSH!

Everything was moving at a normal pace again.

"So, let's go! We've got a friend to save, and an alien that needs his butt kicked!" Spaceman Spiff said.

Everyone ran inside APOLLO CALVIN.

Nick started the rocket, and they were off, finding Mike's planet.

**That chapter's pretty long, huh? Please R&R! …Please?**


	11. We're in space

Chapter eleven

Everyone was in Apollo Calvin, sitting on the red leather seats. The floors and the walls were made out of chrome, except for Calvin's face that was located on top of the ceiling.

"Hey, these seats are comfortable." Susie said, looking at Nick when she said it.

"Yeah, it even has a hot chocolate maker." Nick said.

Nick was holding a mug of hot chocolate. He drank the whole thing in three seconds. Then, he threw the mug behind him. CRASH!

"I'll clean that up later." Nick said. Nick saw a red button on the ceiling. Nick wants to know what that button does once he pushes it, but…

"I can't reach it." Nick said, looking at the audience.

"Maybe I can help." I said. I was sitting next to Susie, Hobbes, and Calvin's alter egos, looking at the stars and planets. The rocket was on auto pilot. I got up from my seat, and walked over to Nick.

"You can't reach that button?" I asked Nick. Nick nodded. I sighed.

"Calvin may be good at inventions, but he's not smart enough to invent a button on the ceiling. Lucky for me, I'm a teenager, and teenagers are tall enough to reach that button."

I jumped up to reach that button on top of the ceiling, but I couldn't reach it either. Nick looked at me in shock.

"I thought you can reach that button! How tall are you anyway?"

There was silence.

"…T-that's none of your business. Maybe Susie's orange vest will help us reach that button."

There was silence again.

"You knew that Susie's vest will help us all along, and you never told me?"

I shrugged.

"You didn't ask." Nick glared at me.

Then, he walked over to Susie who was 60 yards away from the button on the ceiling. Susie, Hobbes, and Calvin's alter egos were looking at the stars. Spaceman Spiff was looking at the tracking device that he was holding. Calvin invented it. It was a portable tracking device. The Apollo Calvin knows instantly where you're going as soon as you step into its rocket.

"22,425 miles until you reach your destination." The tracking device said in a robot voice.

"We'll never get there in time!" Hobbes complained.

"We would if you let me drive this rocket!" Spaceman Spiff said.

There was silence.

Spaceman Spiff is an expert at driving spacecrafts. They're afraid that he stinks at driving a rocket, so they put the rocket on auto pilot.

"Uh…no thanks. The Apollo Calvin can go faster on auto pilot, especially since the rocket is going at a _FREAKIN' TWO MILES PER HOUR!_" Tracer said as he started slamming his fist on the tracking device.

"Hey, watch it! This tracking device is very delicate!" Spaceman Spiff said.

Everyone started arguing. Nick saw the whole thing. Finally, he said, "Hey guys! Shut up, and listen!" Everyone stopped arguing to look at Nick.

"Ya see that button on that ceiling?" Everyone looked at the button.

"Well, I can't reach it, and Comicfreak can't reach it either, since he's short…"

"**_I HEARD THAT!"_** I yelled at Nick.

"…Anyway, Susie, give me your vest!" Susie took off the orange vest, and threw it to Nick. Nick quickly put it on.

"The vest can make you fly, so if I push this button right here, I would be off the ground."

"We're already off the ground." Stupendous Man said.

"You know what I mean." Nick said.

There was three buttons on the orange vest. I pushed the first button, which was red, and suddenly, I started running faster than a turkey! "Wrong button!" Susie said to the running Nick.

"Thanks…captain obvious!" Nick yelled back at Susie.

"Try the orange button!" Susie said.

Nick, who was still running, very slowly pushed the orange button, the second button below the green button.

Nick suddenly stopped running. Then, he started dancing.

"Oops…wrong button." Susie muttered.

"Hey Nick, you're a good dancer! You should audition for _Dancing with the Stars_!"

Hobbes teased.

"Pant, pant…shut up!" Sweat was trickling down Nick's cheek. Nick quickly pushed the last button. It was green. Nick suddenly stopped running.

Then, he started floating. He was off the ground. It's exactly five and a half feet from the ceiling to the ground.

"Thank god." He whispered.

Nick saw the red button 20 yards away from him. He slowly flew to the button. He was next to the button a minute and a half later. He saw little, big bold letters on the button. Nick red it out loud:

_**IF YOU'RE TRYING TO REACH YOUR DESTINATION, BUT THE ROCKET IS TOO SLOW BECAUSE YOU PUT IT ON AUTO PILOT, PRESS THIS BUTTON (C'MON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO).**_

Still up in the air, Nick shrugged and pushes the button. There was silence. Everyone was closing their eyes, but they opened their eyes ten seconds later, because the rocket wasn't doing anything.

"Great. Calvin invented a button that doesn't do anything." Susie said dully.

"This is b…" Susie was cut off by a loud earthquake like sound. Moments later, the rocket was rumbling like crazy. Then, the rocket immediately turned the auto pilot on the rocket off. Then, the rocket was going through space at 265 mph!

"I'm getting dizzy!" Nick yelled.

"Yeah, but at least we're getting to Mike's planet faster!" Hobbes said.

Nick was about to go to the bathroom when THUMP! The rocket bumped into something which made Nick…well, let's say that Nick just swallowed his…lunch…his…um, soft lunch. Yeah, his produce! Let's go with that.

"What the heck just happened?" Tracer asked Spaceman Spiff.

Spaceman looked at his tracking device.

"According to the tracking device, it just indicated that we just hit a meteor." Spaceman Spiff explained.

"A meteor? Is our rocket damaged badly?" Stupendous Man said.

Spaceman Spiff looked at the tracking device.

"Well, our rocket isn't damaged too badly. The only thing that's damaged is the…"

Suddenly, the rocket stopped in the middle of space. "Spiff?" Nick asked.

"Yes, Nick?"

"Did that meteor damaged the gas tank?"

"Pretty much." There was silence.

"Wanna scream like heck until we hit rock bottom?" Spiff asked.

Nick shrugged.

"Eh, why not?" There was silence again.

Then, the rocket began to fall, fall, fall, fall…

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs until, **_CRASH! _**The rocket landed on a an undiscovered planet.

**Will they survive? Please R&R and find out.**


	12. Announcement

_**I have an announcement to make**_

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I'm sad and happy to say that Calvin and Hobbes the movie 5 is discontinued.**_

_**I kept putting it off and putting it off, and now, I can't continue the story. I kept the story for so freakin' long that I obviously lost my readers who love my work, and even worse:**_

_**I and Papermario were supposed to make a C&H collaboration story together A YEAR AGO. I think he gave up on me. I'm sorry Papermario. I was on another site similar to this that I forgot all about THIS site. I'll never make that mistake again. Papermario, I promise, we're gonna make that story as soon as I'm done writing a C&H story that I posted lat night.**_

_**I'm gonna make this short, sweet, and to the point: I'll never make this mistake again, and I have NOT stopped making stories on this site. I WILL CONTINUE! I AM NOW BACK!**_

_**-Comicfreak1007**_


End file.
